Trapped
by taiki-kun
Summary: Imagine TWELVE People, in ONE house, for one MONTH. [SasuSakuNaruLee, ShikaInoCho, NaruHinaKiba, NejiTenLee]
1. Day 1: “Stupid”

Title: Trapped

Rate: PG13 –mainly-

Genre: Romance/General

Spoiler: None

Couples: NONYAOI – so all of you expecting shounen-ai or shouji-ai, I apologize. These are GENERAL couples: SasuSakuNaruLee, ShikaInoCho, NaruHinaKiba, NejiTenLee

---

Trapped

Day 1: "Stupid."

---

"Stupid." Was all Naruto had said as he sat down on the couch. They were stuck. **_All_** of them were trapped here…in this place…no escaping. Why did he least expected this? Because he didn't know that those entire damn Sensei's could think of anything worse…than **_this_**. Sure, the blonde knew that everyone knew that they couldn't get along with each other…not to say their own team mates…so how could they get comfortable with other teams?! It was crazy how even the **_Hokage_** agreed with this.

"You can say that again," Sasuke muttered. He too was angry; he was to be stuck here for a **_month_**. One month of no training, one month of no going outside, one month of dealing with these pathetic-annoying-loud mouth-fools. How could it get any worse? Oh, it could get worse. Especially when you had Sakura and Ino in the same room…then, hell would break loose. Obviously it did, as he tried to ignore the blunt shouting from the two kunoichis.

"Oh yeah FOREHEAD girl?! I'm just happy that I'm here with SASUKE-KUN!"

"What the HELL are you talking about INO-PIG?" Sakura insulted back, "SASUKE-KUN has no time for YOU."

There it went, what the hell were the teachers thinking planning this idiotic thing? Having all the students stuck in one house, what good would that do? It was either someone had really persuaded them or they were just **_stupid_**. Now it was impossible to escape, seeing that Kurenai had casted a barrier seal around the house. Was this part of Gai's doing? (He wasn't up to blaming **_his_ **teacher for this crazy scheme, seeing that Gai-sensei was much weirder.) Sasuke couldn't find a single trace of humor in this, for a whole month he could imagine plenty of things. And getting along or silence wasn't in that category.

"Will you two just shut up?!" Tenten groaned and walked in the middle of the argument, reaching her arms outward so the two angry kunoichi's would keep their space. "We're trapped here for a whole MONTH, so please…can you two just try and get along? Don't be selfish and make a racket because there are more people then you two here…we all want to get it over with."

Neji smirked, but didn't really show it. He was glad that Tenten wasn't like the other girl's; she could be the…peace-maker probably. If the two loud-mouth females didn't shut-up, he thought he would kill them – well…maybe not **_kill_** but do something to have their mouths shut the whole time they were here. He too, had wondered why he was stuck in a place like this. If it wasn't for Gai's sudden 'idea', nothing like this would've ever happened. They would be training in the forest by now, but damn that Lee as well. He had to agree with Gai, and make it seem like this 'smart' plan was so smart…although it wasn't.

And now, they were here. Stuck in a house, with their worst enemies, how worse could it get?

Both Sakura and Ino bit their lips and turned around with a 'hmph'. Not bothering to say more, the pink-haired kunoichi dragged her two comrades upstairs while Ino did the same, instead taking them to the kitchen. Chouji grinned as they entered and he looked in the refrigerator. "What the hell…there's not much food in here…do you think they'll restack it every week…?"

Ino rolled her eyes but Shikamaru shook his head. "Nope…didn't you hear what Asuma said? He said that we'll be living on that food for a whole month…so try and not eat a lot…okay Chouji? We really like to survive till then."

Chouji's eyes widened in shock and Ino gasped, "But…" she began with worry, "There are twelve people…how would we be able to share this food for a whole month…?" It seemed like a stupid question to Shikamaru but he still answered, "I guess it depends on either 1 – starvation, or 2 – each team lives on their own and use their own tactics."

"…so you mean, play dirty." Ino inquired and her comrade just shrugged. "I wouldn't put it play dirty…maybe survival plan." Chouji nodded, and pulled out a bag of chips from his pocket, munching them down selfishly. "Yep, I agree…or else none of us will make it."

* * *

"Aw…Sakura-chan, let gooo!" Naruto whined in pain. Sasuke glared at her but followed along as she pulled on his arm. Finally as they made it through the hallway, the girl let them go harshly. "How dare that Ino-pig!" Sakura began to complain. "Sakura…stop it…it's getting annoying," Sasuke exclaimed while leaning against the wall. "We have more problems to deal with than your personal ones."

As Sasuke said this, Sakura pouted but her eyes suddenly scanned the hallway. "Hey…"

"So you realize too," Sasuke stated, having Naruto look at the two confused. "Eh? What do you mean Sasuke-bastard?" The Uchiha ignored Naruto and sighed, "I see how their doing this…"

"Wha-?" Naruto stood up and asked again, "What do you mean?"

"Jeeze Naruto…you are so..." Sakura paused and then just ignored insulting the blonde, "what Sasuke-kun means is that we're going to have trouble in this house because there are only **_three_** rooms and 4 teams, consisting of **_twelve_** people."

"Oh," Naruto tried to register this in his mind. "OH, I get it…so…we have to SHARE?!"

"Yes dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes once again and looked in the room. It was small…what was the sensei's thinking? How were they all going to room and sleep? Especially with their luggage…it would take up more then one third of the space in each room. "It could be possible to have each team stay in one room…but then there'd be-," "-a team roomless," Sakura finished for him. "What if…the last team was to split up and each sharing a room with the other team?"

"And which team would make that sacrifice…?" Sasuke questioned at Sakura, which caused her to stop deep in thought. "We could –," Sakura began but Sasuke shook his head. "Do you think Naruto would get along with any of them?"

"Aw…you're just saying that because you don't get along with them either!" the fox-boy scoffed. That earned him a glare from the other male shinobi. Sakura sighed and began to exit the hallway; it was pointless staying up here. "Let's discuss this with everyone downstairs…" Sasuke turned his head to glare at Sakura but she had disappeared. Naruto blinked and ran down the stairways, leaving the raven-haired boy dead-last.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, stop calling my name."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!"

Sadly, the trip going downstairs was far from peaceful. They two comrades began to argue with each other which made everyone turn their attention to them…couldn't this place be silent for one moment?! It made half the shinobi's here irritated and angry. "Oh joy, they're back," Kiba stated flatly in the living room.

"Shut up Dog-boy," Naruto shot and seated himself next to Hinata; which made her blush deeply. "N-Naruto-kun…" was what she said as she fidgeted with her two index fingers. Kiba stared at the two with fire in his eyes and he pushed Naruto off the couch, "I wouldn't be sitting next to **_monkey-face_** if I were you Hinata." "Who are you calling Monkey-face Dog-boy!"

And yet, another argument erupted. Shikamaru and his team had joined in the living room, him sighing while Chouji continued to munch on his bag of chips. Ino glared at Sakura as their eyes met, so things just got worse.

Surprisingly, Neji's team was no longer in-sight. 'Where'd they go?' Sasuke thought as he walked out of the room, seeing that they couldn't be in the hallway where his team was or in the kitchen, because Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji had just been there. 'The only place left is the bathroom…or the Dining Room.' Well, he couldn't find a reason for **_all_** of them to go to the bathroom, so Neji, Tenten and Lee must've went into the dining room.

He was about to go in but then he then realized they were in a middle of a conversation.

"…can you believe this? We're stuck with idiots." Tenten scowled, sitting down on a wooden chair. Lee smirked, "Oh c'mon Tenten, cheer up. This will be a good session and time to get along with the rest of Konoha's shinobis!" Neji didn't say anything as he leaned against the wall, eyes on the wooden table.

"You're just happy because that Haruno girl **_Sakura_ **is here." Tenten rested her arm on the table and frowned, "this wouldn't have happened if you didn't persuade Gai-sensei. Now we'll be hearing arguments everyday and I'm not sure if we can get out of here without being in one-piece!"

"Tenten, stop you're whining." Neji told her calmly and pushed himself off his position and began to walk towards the door. "I don't think it'd be worth it, like you said earlier…shouldn't we get along?"

Sasuke had realized that they would see him, and it wasn't his case to have them accuse him of 'eavesdropping' - so he retaliated from the scene, back to the noisy living room.

"Look who's talking," the weapon-specialist muttered and followed Neji. She knew that she would be the only person **_close_** enough to be put as close in Neji's status of 'friends'. She wouldn't even think he considered Lee was one, though they were a team. Maybe he thought of the other boy as a comrade. "Anyways…what should we do now that we're here?" She knew that Lee would answer: "We'll be all friends!" And after her thought had played, reality had struck as he spoke: "We'll be friends!"

Was it a girl intuition or what?

* * *

"Wow…they sure are loud…" Iruka-sensei muttered as he saw his students argue with each other. "Are you sure this was a good idea?" Inside, he was afraid that hell would break loose…but the teacher had to admit, this **_was_** amusing to watch. The other teacher's, even Juraiya and the 5th Hokage – Tsunade-sama had come to watch.

"Hey, ask Gai…it was his idea." Kakashi smirked, watching as his student Naruto start another argument with Kiba of Kurenai's. "You know…" The female kunoichi began, "I think Kiba likes Hinata…" "…I think Hinata likes Naruto," Juraiya spoke his thoughts. "Just look at them, I see love!" "Oh shut up hermit," Tsunade had her eyes focused on the screen; though her lip had twitched into a smirk.

* * *

After a few minutes of calming everything down, and Neji's team had entered the living room…the shinobis sat down quietly; making it seem like a miracle. The only people who were standing were Sakura and Shikamaru, other then Neji and Sasuke; who preferred to stand anyways.

"Anyways…" Sakura coughed, "I have matters to discuss."

"Same," Shikamaru stated and looked at everyone. "It's about food."

"Well, mine's about the rooms."

"Obviously I should go first because the food is more important."

Sakura's mouth widened, "W-what? Girl's go first though!"

"Well, my topic is urgent." The genius spoke simply.

"Well…so is mine!" Sakura retorted at him, "It's about the rooms!"

People began to groan as the two began to argue. "Just get to the POINT," Ino shouted.

Sakura glared at her but then ignored Shikamaru. "Alright, I'll go **_first_**. What I was saying was that, we might have to share rooms…seeing that we only have three rooms." Sudden gasps were heard and Sakura could sense perverted thoughts. It caused her to get uncomfortable and she sweat dropped, "The reason why this is such a **_deal_** is because there are twelve of us and only 3 rooms."

"Can't we just split up into a girl and boy room?" Shino finally spoke out through the whole conversation.

"If you haven't realized…there are more boys then girls." Sakura answered his question, but to only receive another reply. "Well, girls get one room and boys get two." She didn't know what else to say, it did come to good sense but there was no way she was going to room with Ino-pig!

"I disagree!" Both Ino and Sakura shouted in unison. It had seemed like they were thinking the same thing.

"Okay then…how are we supposed to do this?" Kiba questioned, "Because…I wanna eat."

"…Yeah," Naruto nodded, finally agreeing with his enemy. "Rameeen."

Shikamaru groaned, "That was what I was **_about_** to discuss!" He only received a glare from Sakura and the Nara boy sighed, letting her go ahead with what she was to say. "Alright," Sakura muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "My team thought-,"

"Oh, **_your_** team thought," Ino butted in with a sneer. "Just say it!" Tenten shouted angrily. This was ridiculous; if everyone kept on arguing then they would get no where. No where would only mean that staying here was worthless but it wasn't like the Senseis would change their mind at all. "Everyone, just be quiet for a **_moment_** so we can hear the important detail. I know no one would want to sleep on the couch."

"I do!" Naruto shot with a grin, making Tenten glare at him. "It was supposed to be a **_metaphor_**."

"Right," Neji said under his breath, which only made the kunoichi angrier. This place was going to drive everyone insane!

"Anyways," the pink-haired kunoichi was finally irritated. "We were thinking that each team would get a room, because we're most familiar with our teammates. But one team would have to give up a room and split up, sharing with one of the other teams."

"…so there would be four people in a room," Shino implied; it was obvious though, because he knew that they would pick **_his_** team. Neji, Tenten and Lee wouldn't split up…well, Lee was different. But Neji would just get angry with everyone and he couldn't think of a team that would accept Lee…and even Tenten; sure she was the most common and best kunoichi in this room…but her behavior caused him to think otherwise. Then there was team seven, containing Sakura, Lee, and Naruto. Naruto didn't get along with anyone, maybe even his own teammates. Sasuke, same goes for him…even if Ino agreed to share her team's room with him, surely Shikamaru would complain and disagree. Sakura…she couldn't get along with Ino so her team was crossed out, and surely not with Neji's team. Now, there was Shikamaru's group…what was listed before gave enough reason why they wouldn't get along.

"And…you chose our team to be the one who has to split up?" The bug-specialist added to his last statement.

"Well…" Sakura blinked, she didn't expect him to say this. Naruto, Sasuke and her didn't really think about which team had to sacrifice…but now that she thought of it…Shino's team was the best to room with the other teams…they were the best team anyways to at least talk or get along…Sakura just had to make sure that Kiba wouldn't be rooming with them…or she wouldn't hear the end of Naruto's complaints.

"Yeah," Sakura was about to say but suddenly a low voice had answered for her.

"Figured much from the Uchiha," the dog-tamer muttered and turned away to face his female team mate, Hinata. "And why is it **_us_** that have to go through with this?" So, it was Sasuke who had beat her. Typical for him to be a smartass, he must've thought that she was going to say the wrong answer or something.

She used to like the Uchiha, but not anymore. Or so she persuaded herself, and what he did was wrong. No one had ever and would never speak when **_the_** Haruno Sakura was speaking. Who did he think he was? 'An Uchiha,' she told herself with a sigh. To her, if she was ever compared to Sasuke – it would be the worst thing ever. Sure, he was smart, best at everything…good looking, legendary, but still! He was a cold-hearted A-ranked ass hole. Okay…maybe Sakura did go too far…he wasn't an A-ranked…maybe B or C…but he was no better then Naruto! It had been over a year that they had been a team…and let's say, they've grown **_way_** too close and knew everything about each other.

The pink kunoichi even knew what time Naruto slept and when the Uchiha was hungry. Let's just say, this was woman's intuition, but she knew that her other comrades had grown a sixth sense as well. "Okay, fine…it's chosen that Dog-boy's team is going to room with the other teams." Wow, Naruto had said this without agreeing with anyone; maybe it was how it was supposed to be done or they would never end the matter without more arguing…Well…maybe there was going to be one more argument.

"What?!" Kiba sat up from his seat and growled at Naruto, "What do you mean our team?!"

"W-well…" Hinata raised her timid voice a bit loud, "I would say that it would…be the best idea that our team…"

"See! Hinata-chan agrees with me," the blonde stuck his tongue out at Kiba. "Now sit down Dog-boy."

"Why you…" it had seemed like the inu-tamer was going to throw a punch at him, but Shikamaru's voice interrupted them. "Now, if you guys would hear ME out, I was going to say something about our food…"

"Food!" Naruto cheered, "Is there good food?!"

"Naruto, just listen to **_me_**," this time Shikamaru seemed to have been short-tempered and he crossed his arms over his chest. "We might starve by the end of the month," his tone was serious and his eyes shifted to see everyone's reaction. Naruto's eyes had widened to saucer size, but others (mainly the girls) didn't really react…nor did Sasuke and Neji, as expected.

"S…starve…." Naruto stuttered, "What do you mean?!"

"Look retard," Shikamaru yelled, "look in the refrigerator your self. With all twelve of us, it's going to be hard to feed with a full three-meals everyday without running out of food within' a week till we get outta here."

"Have you thought about the girl's portion of the meal?" Sasuke asked calmly, looking at the genius. He nodded and Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Well, you can cut back on Sakura's meal by 2-times a day." As her name was mentioned, she turned around to see what the meaning of this was. Sure, she had gotten used to skipping breakfast but **_now_ **the Uchiha was making **_her_** decisions. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura said his name flatly.

"Hn?" There was this smugged look on his face and Sakura wanted to smack him right then and there. "Grr!"

"Hm…I see where you're getting at, than I guess that Ino's meal would be cut down to two then…" Ino gapped at Shikamaru and threw a couch pillow at him. "Hey! I have the right to make **_my_** choice ya know!" "…but I thought you said you were on a diet." "You weren't s'pose to say that!" "What's so bad about telling people you're on a diet…?" "SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

"…your students sure are violent," Gai pointed out. He smiled at his angelic team, they didn't act immature one bit, and so he felt like bragging. "I'm glad mine isn't like that."

"You'll see how calm your students will be for long," Kakashi smirked and looked at the shocked Gai. "What do you mean by that?" He hated when his rival ruined his fantasy, that Kakashi! The rights to make fun of his students like that; that man would get what he deserved. "At least my students are **_normal_**."

"Then your students are plain," the silver-haired Jounin shot back with a smile. At least he had won this round, and he knew deep in side, Gai was burning. There was a moment of silence before Kurenai stood up; "So…who wants popcorn?"

* * *

When another moment of peace was taken place, everyone was in their room unpacking their luggage. It was chosen that Hinata stay with Sakura's team, Kiba with Shikamaru's, and Shino with Neji's. To their surprise, it had seemed like this was planned around because they had found four futons in the closet. Everyone's bags were put near the bathroom door, though Naruto wanted to be special and kept his bag near the futon. No one complained except Sakura said something which caused him to pout. "Aww…Sakura-chan, how come you have to be so mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean Naruto; I'm just stating the obvious."

"…and you say that's not mean," Sasuke snorted, but avoided her fiery eyes as she stared at him intently. He then felt her looking back at Naruto with a smile, "It's not me who's mean, it's Sasuke."

"Hell yeah," Naruto agreed and began to dig things out of his bag. "Thank god I brought extra ramen…I knew Kakashi-sensei was mean enough to not stock Ramen!"

To Hinata and Sakura's amazement, the bag was only filled with ramen. Sure, maybe a pair of boxers, but that was it. Period. Ramen, boxers, nothing else. "N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata began, but Sakura just silenced her with a shake on the head. "Forget it, he **_is_ **Naruto after all." "Hey! What's that s'pose to mean?" she rolled her eyes and turned to Sasuke, "And what did you bring?"

"None of your business."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"…clothes and weapons."

As expected from the Uchiha to bring such things. Well, at least he was different from Naruto, which made her job easier being the only female in the team. At first the kunoichi was **_thrilled_** to be on the same team as Sasuke, but after…countless 'your annoying' statements, countless number of times she had been nice to him, which includes: giving him her share of food, weapons, helped him with his wounds, **_tended_** to his wounds, gave him reassuring words anyone would love to hear - he still didn't appreciate her one bit! Sure…she would ask him out a dozen times a week, stalk-err, follow him everywhere, agree with him although maybe sometimes Naruto was right for a change, or just practically bowed down on the ground he walked on…okay, maybe not but still! He didn't care one bit. So Sakura just felt…**_annoyed_**, yes, annoyed. She had than looked at Sasuke as…a team mate or maybe how she looked at Naruto…and found out that being in this team, with both Sasuke and Naruto were insane…because she was the least "normal" person to-speak.

For one, Sakura could prove that she wouldn't fight with her comrade every day. Well, maybe sometimes with Naruto…Two, at least she could cook and didn't whine for ramen or insult something. She didn't have enemies…maybe rival, but that was far different then what these two had.

"Okay then," Sakura spoke softly and turned to Hinata. "I see you came prepared as well…but…that's a lot of clothes."

The Hyuuga girl blushed and nodded silent, "Things…can happen and it has been cold lately…I wasn't sure if we had a washer machine or anything…"

"Oh," the other kunoichi pondered at this thought. Did this house have a washer machine? Because if it didn't…then they'd be deep in trouble with smelly clothes…which would be utterly terrible.

"Don't worry, I saw one near the hallway bathroom," the raven-haired boy answered her thoughts. "But it seemed like we might be in trouble with the soap…" Oh, so there was another situation. First the food, now this…how worst could it get? Other then 24/7 arguing, complaining, etc…things just couldn't get any --, "…I think I blew up my futon." Naruto's voice sounded half humorous yet serious. Oh yes, things just got worse.

"How could you blow up your futon?!" Sakura yelled at him.

"…then…maybe I popped the cushion or something…"

"It'd be no better then sleeping on the floor." Sasuke muttered and turned back to what he was doing, folding his clothes neatly. Oh, so the Uchiha didn't care, what did she have to do then? Take care of this all by her self? "You can use my futon Naruto-kun…"

Poor Hinata, Sakura eyed. She felt irresponsible for having the girl do this. And so, she mustered all her guts and sighed: "No…you can take my futon Naruto." That, well…surprised both Naruto and Sasuke. It was a rarity that the cherry-blossom showed her kindness to such an annoying boy like Naruto. Maybe they really got too close…which made Sasuke shiver. He had grown out of arguing with Naruto, but there was no way he would be generous enough to give Naruto something that would scratch his honor.

"Eh Sakura-chan?! Really?"

"Yes…"

"But where are you going to sleep?"

"With Sasuke."

That made the Uchiha heir almost fall backwards as Naruto's eyes widened, "EH?!" "I'm just joking," she giggled and Sasuke quickly went back to his regular posture and resumed doing what he had done; killing away the redness that burned on his cheeks. Naruto sighed in relief and looked at Hinata, "…why don't you two share futons then? Or you don't need to do this Sakura-chan…"

The girl shook her head and pulled out a strand of loose pink-hair behind her ear, giving him a soft smile. It caused Naruto to blush, 'she really does look cute when she smiles…' "It's okay," it broke him from his thoughts. "You can use my futon anyways, I know you'll be complaining about how hard the floor is by the next morning…and we need to stay here for a month anyways. Hinata…do you mind…?"

"Oh," the other kunoichi looked and smiled, "I—I don't mind at all."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered, "Problem solved!"

"Dobe," Sasuke stated and stood up, "I'm going downstairs and see what else is in this house."

**------------------------------------------That night; Living Room**

Sasuke had realized that this house was pretty big…not as big as his own but at least it didn't seem **_too_ **small for twelve people. There were 4 bathrooms, one in each room and one upstairs in the hallway. Three bedrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, and that was mostly it. The living room though, thank god, was big and so was the dining room. The kitchen seemed to be around the size of the bedrooms, with a simple oven, microwave – those things that were needed in a house.

Sadly though, out of twelve people…only five people **_thought_** they knew how to cook.

"Naruto, shut up…you don't know how to cook." Sasuke stated flatly in front of the blonde's face, "I'm sure we'll leave it to…someone else." He though, did not know who was able to cook. Maybe Sakura…but he had only tried her food she had made a few times…that was on missions and that one time she had baked rice balls for him…he didn't particularly remember.

"I know how to cook ramen!"

"Naruto, just give up," Sakura sighed and looked at everyone else. "Well…it's almost 6 'o clock…so who's suggesting to cook? And I mean…we can't waste food so there's no second try in this." She was hoping that someone would pick her, because right now, no one really looked like a good cooker. She of course knew that Ino SUCKED at cooking…because as a half ex-best friend, she knew.

"Hinata…" Shino recommended, which made Sakura blink. Well…Hinata did look like that house type…but…who would know? "Huh, Hinata's the best choice…" Neji also agreed, which shocked the Haruno girl. "O-Okay…two for Hinata…" "I think I'll go with Hinata as well," Sasuke and Shikamaru added in, which now made the other girls jealous. Oh, so they thought that Hinata was so good at cooking huh? "Four…" this time Sakura was glad that Naruto didn't say anything. "Go Hinata, I'm in with her!" Kiba grinned as the shy girl blushed deep scarlet. "U-Um…thank you…"

"Hm…is Hinata really that good?" Chouji wondered and smiled slightly, "Alright…I'll go with her. Better then tasting Ino's raw fish!"

"Hey!" Ino smacked him and took his bag of chips, causing the giant shinobi to whine. "Ino, give me it back!"

Naruto was seated at the end of the table, rubbing his chin. "I guess Hin—," "Naruto," Sakura began, "You've tasted my cooking. Don't you like it?" She smiled sweetly at Naruto and Sasuke just snorted. He knew that she didn't want to lose when it came to home economics…but for the past few years now, she had focused on being a shinobi…who had time to practice cooking? 'Probably Hinata…that's why she's weaker then Sakura and Ino,' too bad the other two girls couldn't match up to Tenten. But what was he thinking about this for? Sasuke erased the thought from his mind.

"For my dear Sakura, everything would taste wonderful!" Lee clasped his hands in front of him with a dreamy expression, "I nominate my sweet Sakura to cook my wonderful meal!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and raised his hands, "Well, I'll go for Sakura too!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Well isn't this based as favoritism now?"

Sakura just smirked and looked at Hinata, "its okay, mainly you've been chosen so you can cook ne?" It was a surprise that Sakura would give up that easily, but maybe she wasn't up for it? "Oh…okay then…" the kunoichi stood up and bowed slightly, "I'll begin on the meal now…what would you guys like…?"

"Ramen!"

"No dobe, something that we can all eat down."

"How about fried beef?"

"Eww Chouji, that's a lot of fat!" Ino complained, and was only retorted by Shikamaru: "Well jeeze, maybe you shouldn't be eating."

"Um Hinata…just make anything you want from the food we have," Tenten recommended, she was tired of the arguments…one, because it was almost night, two: she was hungry and three…she wasn't really up for this.

**----------------------------------------After dinner; Kitchen**

"That was good…" Naruto rubbed his filled up stomach with satisfaction. "Ne Hinata-chan, you're such a great cook." He grinned and looked at the empty plates…sure, he had eaten a lot more then most…okay, maybe not as much as Chouji, but still. They said they were on food problems, so how did Hinata cook so much food. "Hey…" the blonde began, "don't you think we ate too much?"

"Wow…Naruto realizes that he eats too much," Kiba laughed at the statement.

Sakura and Shikamaru had realized this, and the kunoichi nodded. "Well…Naruto is right. I mean…Hinata, how much food did you use…?"

She looked down at her fingers and smiled slightly, "Not much at all."

"But we looked at the refrigerator and saw how much food was in there," Ino said. "So even this much amount could've taken one fourth of what we had."

Hinata continued to stay quiet and shook her head. "I think Hinata has her ways," Neji inquired, standing up. "Now, shouldn't women's do their job and clean this up?" Sasuke broke out smirking and Naruto laughed, "Yeah!"

"What? Hey!" Ino whined, moving up to pull Shikamaru's sleeve before he could escape into the living room. "You guys ate too!" "See, I told you woman were bothersome, now let me go Ino." "No, not until you help clean up!" "But we guys do the hard job…" "Like what?" As they began to argue, the other male shinobis disappeared quietly. Before the kunoichis could do anything about it, they had glued themselves to the couch.

"Sasuke," Sakura went up to him and stood right there, her eyes staring at him.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun," she added the suffix and smiled, "C'mon."

"No."

"You ate too."

"But you're a **_girl_**."

"Oh, stop being sexist."

"I'm not; I'm just merely stating what normal girls would do. Unless you got too used to hanging around with guys and want to be total pigs like this."

That made her speechless, and she just huffed back in the kitchen. The nerve of that guy, and he even made fun of his own race!

"Nice Uchiha," Neji had a smugged face. Naruto just hollered in laughter's, "Sakura will get you later ya know." Of course he knew; it was obvious that she didn't like tolerating with him nowadays; which was half quite better and other half…not so quite better. Sasuke could imagine what she would do…maybe not go too far as killing him…maybe…something else…he didn't bother thinking any further.

The boys heard Shikamaru groan in pain, and they heard Ino's screams.

"SHIKAMARU! Why did you do that?!"

"Eh? But you're the one who told me to put it there."

"But I didn't know there as so many plates already! You should've just made another stack of plates!"

"Oh, I didn't realize that."

"You're the genius here, jeeze Shikamaru!"

"I wonder if we should help him…" Chouji took out a chocolate bar.

There was a long moment of silence.

"SHIKAMARU! I am going to **_kill_** you!"

The boys all looked at each other, and shook their heads in unison: "…nah."

**------------------------------------10:00 P.M; Bedroom #1**

"Hinata's already asleep," Sakura stated as she sat beside the sleeping form of the Hyuuga girl. It was a surprise to see her first one under the covers…maybe the cooking and cleaning had worn her out. Though…they wouldn't have to clean extra if Shikamaru and Ino didn't mess around…that was a nightmare. He actually broke a few plates and Ino almost threw a glass cup at him…or maybe she did. The night had been hectic but…Sakura had to agree that Hinata's foods were pretty good.

"You should be getting to sleep too," Sasuke told her and looked at Naruto. "Well, I see that **_he's_** asleep." Of course Naruto would've jumped into the futon and slept instantly, just like a rock. But it had caused Sakura to wonder how he could ever blow up his futon…or pop it…and with what. "I guess I'll sleep then…"

She slid against her own blanket, and shared the other half of the futon with Hinata. It fitted perfectly for the two of them though, and Sakura was glad that Hinata was able to sleep peacefully without rolling or making any noise. "Um…Good night Sasuke."

She waited until he said something back to her, but as she already expected, he didn't. The girl was really tired of giving him a chance, maybe he wouldn't change…or maybe he wasn't interested in her at all. Who knew, this was Uchiha Sasuke.

As Sakura dozed off, Sasuke laid down and rested his head on the feathery pillow. His eyes turned to look at Sakura's sleeping form; her hair neatly grazing her face, which always made him wonder if she was really human or not – with such beautiful silky pink hair fitting against her angelic face. "Good night Sakura."

Naruto twitched, "And people think I sleep like a rock. I heard that Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he sat up, his blanket falling to his lap. "Naruto…"

"She's beautiful…isn't she?"

That question had come unexpectedly, which caused the Uchiha to blush slightly. "Go to sleep Naruto."

**-------------------------------------10:00 P.M; Bedroom #2**

"Shikamaru…you should be careful next time." Ino purposely squeezed her friend's injury and smile as he yelped in pain. "Ow Ino…will you stop? It wasn't my fault, really! It fell on its own!"

Chouji had long ago fallen asleep on the futon next to Shikamaru's, and so did Kiba. While he sat on Ino's, having her fix up the injury **_she_** had caused. Sadly, he wasn't able to avoid the glass cup she had thrown at him, and a piece of glass sliced against his arm, causing it to bleed slightly. Not only did she not apologize, she had said it was his fault that she threw it at him. Why must girls be so bothersome? He wanted an easy…boring life. Not something that consisted of dealing with girls like Ino.

He grunted in pain as Ino tightened the bandage she had wrapped around his injury. "That should do it," the blonde exclaimed and pushed him off her futon. "Now go to sleep…I can't believe you said that I didn't need breakfast."

"Well, I thought you didn't."

"Still! Why did you make the choice for me? It's not like you even pay attention!"

Shikamaru's eyes wandered to the ground and he walked to his futon. "Whatever, it's best to survive till the end of the month anyways."

"Hmph, fine. Good night." She scowled at him for the last time and turned over, having her back face the three boys. He could see her pajama under the blanket, which was a blue tank-top. He already say what her sweatpants were like, it was labeled all over 'Kiss me' in kanji. If Ino could pay this much attention to fashion, couldn't she do the same in fighting? But who was he to talk? Things just came to him naturally…and he didn't want to deal with another thrashing Ino for tonight. "Night," the boy finally said.

**-------------------------------------10:00 P.M; Bedroom #3**

"My dear Sakura…" Lee called out as he began to fall into his dream. "No…don't go there, I'm right here…"

"Stupid Lee," Tenten rolled her eyes and attention them towards Neji. "Sleep yet?"

Neji leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, he disliked lying down while sleeping…it just showed as being unprepared when someone was going to sneak in. That would leave anyone vulnerable…but not that he needed to do it here…unless any of the stupid males from the other teams tried to pull a prank – most likely Naruto.

"No," the pupil-less boy answered his female team mate.

"I see…well, when you are going to sleep…turn off the light for me." Another meaning for this statement was to tell him that she was going to go to sleep. "Good night Neji…"

"Hn."

A sigh was heard, there was never a 'good night' or even 'night' from him. He was so cold! Tenten just pulled the covers over her body and forced her self to sleep at such an unfamiliar atmosphere…it wasn't like she wasn't used to this. Of course the kunoichi was, camping out in woods or inns with their team on missions…but this time, it wasn't a mission. It was being stuck in a house with eleven other people.

'I'll worry more about this tomorrow…' she yawned slightly and fell asleep.

No one had even paid attention to Shino, as he sat down on his futon but neither did he sleep. Lee tumbled slightly out of his blankets, mumbling: "My dear Sakura…I will protect you!"

"Is he…always like this?" Shino asked curiously.

"Huh…always."

"I see…" the boy with the sunglasses shifted into a comfortable position, "I don't see why you put up with your group then." With this statement, Neji opened his eyes slightly and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"They seem annoying in a way, you don't seem to-,"

"Their still my team mate, and no matter how much they annoy me; they're the only people who understand me."

"I see."

**-------------------------------------------Tsuzuku**

Author's Note: Day one is over…I feel like I can get this story somewhere; and I want to show you how the NARUTO cast will progress throughout thirty days. Twelve people under one roof…how well does that go? And I can just smell that heat of romance burying up – if you read my Couple category, it had almost everyone falling for at least someone. The true couple at the ending won't be revealed yet though, so maybe your couple will be chosen ;D Thank you for reading this fiction, please review!

Clues: Also, have you noticed now that Sakura doesn't suffix Sasuke with the term '-kun' anymore? It's because she's sorta not that obsessive anymore, and found him quite annoying just like Naruto. Not only is it Naruto and Sakura arguing now, its three ways around: Naruto/Sasuke, Sakura/Naruto, Sakura/Sasuke, Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Naruto, they just simply argue each other. I wanted to get Sakura 'slightly' over Sasuke so then it'd show that she matured, so it'd leave some space for other things. But to tell everyone, I'm a HARDCORE SasuSaku fan :D I wanted to make Sasuke OOC as well, so I apologize if you don't like it. I find it cute seeing scenes of Sasuke blushing; Sakura seems to have fun doing that to Sasuke. And I found that boy scene in the living room hilarious, poor Shikamaru.


	2. Day 2: “Period” Part One

Title: Trapped

Rate: PG13 –mainly-

Genre: Romance/Humor

Spoiler: None

Couples: NONYAOI – so all of you expecting shounen-ai or shouji-ai, I apologize. These are GENERAL couples: SasuSakuNaruLee, ShikaInoCho, NaruHinaKiba, NejiTenLee

---

Trapped

Day 2: "Period." Part One.

---

It was morning, and everyone could feel it. Sadly, the windows had no curtains so the sun had shone through, into the room. Naruto had felt it and groaned, waking up to feel something soft. His pillow probably? He must've slept and hugged his pillow overnight…but for some reason, it really didn't feel like a pillow. He opened his eyes slowly, and felt his cheeks burn.

'Sa—Sakura!' Naruto blurted in his mind, nor daring to take another breath or she'd wake up. He had his arm and feet draped over her sides, as if she was his pillow. 'Well, she **_did_** feel like a pillow…' Naruto blushed and slowly tried to move away, but he couldn't help but stare at her a little longer. "She looks so adorable when she's asleep…" Not knowing he had said this out loud, he could hear a groan from Sasuke. Shit, he was waking up. What if that bastard saw this…? What would he think? Of course the Uchiha would misunderstand and repeat over and over that Naruto was a pervert…which he would dislike very much.

Before Naruto could move away, he could feel someone stare at him with shock.

"I-it's not what y-you think S-Sasuke…!"

"N-Naruto-kun…!"

Wait. This voice didn't sound like Sasuke **_at all_**. And the only person who called him Naruto-kun was… "Hinata-chan!"

"What…" She began.

"—Are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing…I just, you see…" Wait, now **_that_** wasn't Hinata's voice. "Sasuke!"

He stared at the boy blankly, smiling sheepishly. "Eheh…I didn't mean to…It's just overnight…"

"…you were able to roll all the way to Hinata's futon and hug Sakura while sleeping?" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes, pulling the back of Naruto's collar and dragged him away from the kunoichis. "Lucky Sakura's not awake…"

**--------------------------------Morning; Bedroom #3**

"Lee you dope, I am **_not_** Sakura! **_Get off me!_**" Tenten shrieked and tried to pull away from Lee's embrace. "Ne, Neji! Save me!" She gave him a begging look, trying to escape from the dreaming thick-brows. "He won't let go!" She just earned herself a smirk from Neji and he stood up; about to walk away. "Neji-kun!" The suffix made him halt and turn back, his eyebrow twitching. He hated when she did this to him, but he said nothing…just approaching her and took her hand, pulling her body away from the other boy.

It wasn't as easy as it looked though, because Lee still wouldn't let go. "Ah…Sakura-chan…you're so soft…"

"Eww! Lee is PERVERTED!" Tenten tried to have him stop grasping her but that came to no prevail. "Nejiii!"

This time the Hyuuga grew irritated and harshly pulled on Lee's arms, having them let Tenten go. Yet, it was stiff as rocks. "We need to wake him…" the boy told his team mate calmly, "There's no way we can have him release you."

"THEN WAKE HIM FOR GOD SAKE!" With a scream that loud, for sure the whole house was awake abruptly. Lee opened his eyes slowly to look up at Tenten's brown orbs. "Sa…Tenten?" She rolled her eyes and pushed him off her, "Jeeze Lee…you sure sleep in…"

The boy had realized what he had done and blushed, "S-sorry Tenten…I didn't mean to…"

Neji had observed this and sighed, "Let's just wash up…we only have a bathroom, so I'll go first."

For some reason, Tenten didn't seem so joyful about it. "No…I'm going first." She rushed in the bathroom and shoved the quiet boy out of her way. He turned to look at Lee and shook his head, "Look what you did."

**---------------------------Morning; Kitchen**

"Cereal…eggs…bacon…" Hinata slowly took these to the table and began to set the plates and bowls. "They said Sakura and Ino won't be eating…but I'm not sure…" While speaking to her self, the flashback with Naruto over Sakura this morning made her look down at the tray of food. 'I guess…Naruto-kun still likes her…' She felt bad, but inside the timid body of Hinata, she was just as fragile and kind…not knowing if what she was feeling inside was jealousy or hurt.

"Good morning everyone!" Naruto yelled from the top of the stairs. He, unlike normal people, got up on the rail and slid down happily. "Is it bacon I smell?" Hinata nodded to Naruto, giving him a plate filled with rice and a pair of chopsticks. "H-here you go…Naruto-kun…um…where is everyone else?" It should've been time that everyone would be down here…unless something happened upstairs. She did swear that she heard Tenten yell for some reason…

"Oh, nothing…I think their fighting over the bathroom."

"I see…" The shy girl nodded slowly, and set more plates down. "I guess…we'll have to wait for them to come down to…eat." Naruto gave her a whining look, "Aww…do we have to? I'm sure they won't mind if we eat ahead…" It wasn't a good persuasion, but Hinata couldn't hold back on Naruto's cute face. She blushed slightly and nodded, "Okay…N-Naruto-kun, you eat ahead."

"Aww…Hinata-chan's gonna go on a diet like Sakura-chan and Ino?"

Hinata thought for a bit…if she went on a diet and got skinnier…would Naruto get interested in her? She nodded immediately and Naruto frowned, "I wonder why girls have to go on a diet…I mean; Sakura-chan and Ino aren't even fat! You're not either! I guess the only normal girl is Tenten…but she sure is mean…" He made his 'thinking' face, giving a moment to wonder why girls did these kinds of things. "Oh well! You're bacon tastes good!" He grinned, totally moving onto a different subject.

The cook smiled softly and nodded, "I'm…glad you liked it, N-Naruto-kun."

"Eh?! Monkey face got to eat first? That's not fair!" A familiar voice complained and appeared in the dining room. Naruto stuck his tongue out but said nothing, as he was busy eating his food. Kiba took his chopstick and began to put the bacons on his plate as well, but Naruto beat him to get one as their chopsticks collapsed together. "Oi, Naruto…this piece is MINE." "Oh yeah! I don't see your name on it!" "You have to share monkey-face!" "Well I got this one first dog-boy!"

"Stop arguing already," Ino snapped at the two and seated down. Shikamaru and Chouji followed behind her, and Chouji grinned at the smell of meat. "BACON!" As if his speed was accelerated, Chouji instantly took his plate of rice and gobbled down 3 bacons at a time. Ino smacked his hand, "**_Remember_**, we are on a food-diet!"

"**_No_**," Chouji continued to munch down to the food. "**_You_** are. You can't eat this food!"

Ino groaned and bared her teeth at him, "I don't care!"

"Shut up…I'm not up for a loud morning." Sasuke had entered the room with his hand arousing his hair. "It'll just make the day bad." Ino greeted Sasuke happily while others ignored his statement, continuing to eat the food Hinata had made. The boy looked at the chairs and found out that the seating arrangement must've been picked random last night at dinner; because no one had sat where they had. Looking for his own place, he moved to the end of the table, staying away from everyone. The place would be filled anyways, but he just didn't want to sit near the people here now.

"SAKURA!" That was definitely Lee's voice. Naruto's ears perked up and he looked up the ceiling, where the second floor was.

"Lee…I'm not up for this."

"Sakura, do you want to spend time with me after breakfast?"

"No."

"Sakura…"

"WHAT?"

"Y-YOU'RE…BLEEDING!"

As Lee let out the word 'bleeding', it related to the word 'blood.' And with this, Sasuke and Naruto got out of their seat, rushing upstairs. Within seconds, they were faced towards Sakura and Lee, her blushing while he gapping. Her pajama pants had blood tainted against the fabric, which made Naruto yelp. "Sakura-chan! What happened?!"

Sasuke being as smart as he was - had no idea either about what happened or what had caused her to bleed. "Did you scratch your leg…?" He asked, but only caused her to blush more. Great, three guys here witnessing this…how terrible. Her face turned scarlet and she pushed them out of the way, to the local bathroom right behind Sasuke. Without saying a thing, the kunoichi slammed the door.

"What…was that about?" Naruto turned to look at the two other shinobis.

"I hope she's alright…" Lee stated, walking to the bathroom door. Sasuke grabbed on to his sleeve, looking at him roughly. "Where do you think you're going?" He wasn't sure if the thick-browed boy was going to actually **_open_** the bathroom door and ignore her privacy to see if she was alright; although the girl was bleeding. "I—," Lee began and placed his hand over Sasuke, having him let go, "wanted to check on Sakura…if I don't know any better, I think she has her--,"

* * *

"Period…shit, why **_now_**, I totally forgot it was that time of the month!" The fourteen-year-old kunoichi groaned in anger and embarrassment. Not only did Lee see her leak, Naruto and Sasuke did too! She would never hear the end of this from the girls…how worse could it get? Sakura took off her sweatpants and began to roll up toilet paper for now, until she could get… "Shit…I forgot to pack tampons." Oh yeah, good going Sakura. The girl rolled her eyes and wanted to pound her head against the wall. "Grr!"

Toilet paper wouldn't hold for long…and so she had to ask Ino, Hinata or Tenten. And for sure, the guys would be talking about this. "Sakura!! Are you alright?" Lee called, softly banging on the door. **_No_**, she was not alright. Not right now, not ever in this damn house. Already, she had gone through humiliation and now even her period was discovered!

"I'm…alright…" Sakura slowly replied, hoping the people outside would hear her. "Just…trouble…"

* * *

"My…Sakura on her period?" Iruka-sensei blinked. "Seems like this morning is quite interesting…"

Tsunade and Kurenai, being females themselves felt bad for the girl. Not only did the boys in the house knew about this, so did the men here. "Maybe I should've given her a pack of pads when I was checking her supplies…" the Hokage reconsidered, and to only be interrupted by the men's laughing. "It's weird though," Kakashi paused for a moment, "I swore that she had her period just two weeks ago." Everyone turned to him, and he blinked. "What?"

* * *

"Hey…what's going on?" Ino had walked upstairs, seeing that no one else would proceed downstairs. Neji had said that he wanted to skip breakfast, and somehow Shino had disappeared as well. After Sasuke and Naruto had rushed upstairs, it had been 20 minutes and they still weren't down yet. Did something really happen to Sakura? She wondered, hopefully not. Even though they are half rivals now, they **_are_** half friends.

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting by the door, not budging as Lee seemed to be hugging it. "Sakura-chan…come out…are you okay?" He asked with concern, sighing. "Please answer me Sakura-san!"

"I'm **_okay_** Lee-san!" Sakura shouted and then there was a rumble of noises in the bathroom. Ino walked over to Lee, feeling the eyes of Naruto and Sasuke on her. "You're lying Sakura, get out here…what's wrong? I heard you were bleeding…" She had a tone of concern.

"…"

The bathroom door opened slightly and Sakura's face peeked through, both the two boys (Sasuke and Naruto) were waiting for her and was about to drown her in questions. But before they could, she said: "Ino…I need you to come in here…" The blonde kunoichi nodded and walked in, and the bathroom door closed shut. The three boys blinked, how long was Sakura going to stay in here? They weren't really sure how to act when Lee said she had her 'period', because it was their first time really understanding this female course. But it did seem serious, seeing that she was **_bleeding_**.

"Sakura…?" Ino tilted her head questionably; it was weird that she could say her rival's name so softly. "Are you okay…?"

"I…have my period, and I—don't have a pad…"

Was that all? Ino swore it must've been some serious problem to have everyone wait outside. "Sakura! You made it seem so serious, even I was worried!" She sighed and looked at her friend's sweatpants; "You should wash them later before they dry…it's gonna give out a reek smell."

The other female shinobi nodded, "I know…I just didn't want to get out there being like this. I mean…it's embarrassing enough to have everyone see me leak of my period…and then I finally remembered that I didn't bring my tampons…I don't know why I'm having my period now…I remember I had it two weeks ago."

Ino waved her hand, "Oh well. Wait one sec; I'll go get you a tampon." With that, she opened the door and went out, shutting immediately. The males looked at Ino with a 'is she alright' look, and Ino nodded. "Some things just came up; I'm going to get her something." And with that, she hurried to her room. How lucky of Sakura to have all those guys worry over her, she sighed. Shikamaru or Chouji would never do that for her, it made her feel like she shouldn't have been meant being placed in her team.

As Ino walked back, Sasuke began to walk away from the area. Maybe he just wanted to see if Sakura was okay, and figured that there wasn't much he could do after this. Oh, even Sasuke-kun cared for that girl! Ino though, now didn't really complain about it that much. She, like Sakura, sorta gave up on Sasuke. A light blush was replaced on her cheek and she knocked on the door, signaling Sakura to let her in. Naruto sat down on the floor with Lee, who awaited her to come out. "You know," Ino began, "She's fine so you guys can go downstairs and eat."

Lee was too stubborn to leave; he had to **_see_** with his own eyes that his Sakura was alright. Naruto as well, had his ass down on the ground without moving. "I'm going to wait for Sakura-chan anyways, just make her get out soon because I'm still hungry!" Typical of Naruto, but sweet as well. Ino knew that he was hungry and nothing could stop him from eating, but for Sakura…he was willing to wait for her and then eat. Ino felt a slight envy and jealousy surge through her…why couldn't she have team mates like these…?

Sakura then opened the door, and Ino walked in. Sakura smiled as Ino had closed the door and handed her what she needed. "Ah, thank you Ino!!" Wow, it had been awhile that the pink-haired kunoichi had said this to her after they had begun to be rivals. "Your welcome Sakura," Ino grinned, "or should I say forehead girl." When the name was said, Sakura scowled at her but laughed, "Ino-pig." They were more familiar with making fun of each other, because it just brought more happiness and a heart-warming atmosphere for the two. Even though at times it may go too far, they would never really think about the argument twice. It just came to them…like a habit, and it caused them to be happy. It just showed that they didn't change and that their friendship had stayed the same.

After a few minutes of cleaning up, Sakura sighed. "My underwear…I think I'll go to my room and change my entire clothes. Then I'll wash these up," she tried to hold her sweatpants, hopefully no one would be able to see them through her hands. The door opened slightly and the Genin kunoichis walked out, with a happy Naruto and relieved Lee. "You're alright, Sakura-san! I thought something happened in there." "Yay, Sakura-chan's alright!"

"Of course you dope," the female team mate stuck out her tongue and looked at Lee, "Thanks for worrying but it's really nothing!"

"…how about I escort you through-out the house…you never know…something else might happen…" the Leaf's Taijutsu-shinobi recommended. He gave out his signature grin and gave her the thumbs-up. It didn't amuse her one bit, just scared the kunoichi more. "No Lee-san…I'm fine…and you guys can go…I have to go back in the room anyways." Without waiting for them to react, Sakura found her way to her team's room and turned back, "Ino…do you want to come in?" It must've been Sakura's period, because she was actually **_inviting_** her rival in.

"Uh…" Ino blinked, "Sure."

**--------------------Bedroom #3; Bathroom**

Tenten growled under her breath, she had to have her period **_now_**. Opening the door slightly, she saw that the room was empty and ran across to get her tampons. No wonder the black-haired kunoichi was moody, she hated when she had this. It always made her moody and act un-self, by now Neji must've noticed. He **_always_** did, and she had gotten used to not being embarrassed about it. As she stole her tampon box and rushed back to the bathroom, she followed-up the procedure and afterwards, washed her hands.

"Now…to control my mood…" It was easier said then done…because when something did happen, it seemed like the words of anger would slip out of her mouth…and soon, people in the house would think something was wrong with her or they would find out that she was on her period. "Ugh…terrible!"

This was not going well for her…second day at this place and she could not handle it. Without thinking, she stomped out of her room with a glare; she had to blame someone for this…it'll make her feel better. Tenten sighed and ran, but she then ran into Sakura and Ino…as well as seeing Naruto and Lee depart from the second floor. "Um…" the kunoichi began, and had the girls turn to her.

"Are you…okay, Tenten?" It had seemed like Ino had said this phrase for the hundredth time.

The moody girl didn't know how to answer her fellow kunoichi. Yes, no? Whatever it was…she needed to answer fast or she'd go ballistic. "I'm…not…" Sakura, the Haruno girl, had opened the door and smiled slightly, "Maybe…we girls should hang out, ne?" How sweet, they were actually going to have a girl meeting? Tenten had the urge to snort at the idea, but calmed herself down. "Ah…thank you Sakura-san…"

"No prob," she answered and had them come in. "Well…I would go downstairs and invite Hinata but…"

"But?" Tenten blinked, wondering what was wrong. "Eh," the cherry blossom laughed sheepishly, "I accidentally leaked onto my sweatpants without knowing, and Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke found out. I was lucky that Ino came to give me a tampon, I wouldn't know what to do…and couldn't really use the toilet paper." As Sakura said this, the weapon-specialist felt relieved. So she wasn't the only one…and Sakura had been on a tougher situation. "I see…"

"Well, I think we don't need to go down and invite Hinata…she's already here!" Ino announced with a grin, "Come in Hinata!"

The shy girl looked down and fidgeted, "U-um…"

"Oh c'mon Hinata, sit down!" Sakura gestured, beginning to strip herself from her clothes. "I hope I didn't leak on the futon too…" It was in a mumble, but Hinata blushed as she saw Sakura change. "I…shouldn't be here…" Tenten and Ino sat there like nothing was happening, "Oh c'mon Hinata…we're **_girls_**, you shouldn't be embarrassed." Ino was right, if it was a boy, they would beat the shit out of him…but Hinata was a girl and well…she was a shy and timid one…but it didn't make her any different then them. She had to get used to them and unlock her true form of being a brave girl and shinobi.

"Ino…can you get me an underwear and shorts? It's in my bag…" Sakura pulled her pajama shirt over her head and took her clothes from Ino's hands. "Thanks," as she said this, the pink kunoichi dressed quickly. Now that she was half dress, she had to pick out a shirt for herself. "The pink one looks nice," Ino had said, as if she was reading her half-best-friend's mind. Sakura has spotted the pink shirt, and pulled it out. Indeed, the shirt had looked nice, and cool as well – being sleeveless. She began to put her hands over the shirt and then slipped her head through the collar area.

"So you have your period too…? I guess I'm not the only one…" Tenten suddenly mumbled and sighed. "What a bad timing."

"Y-you guys have…your period to?" Hinata asked, "Because…"

"You have yours too? No wonder…it must be the atmosphere then, when there's a lot of females in a household…they'll get their period almost the same time of the month…" the blonde seemed to have made sense, other then answering without having Hinata answer for herself, which made all three kunoichis heave a sigh. "How troublesome," was what Tenten and Sakura said in unison, not evening knowing that they had mimicked Shikamaru's famous phrase. Hinata smiled slightly while Ino opened her mouth to say something, but then figured it would be useless.

"Well!" Sakura began with a beam, "now that all the girls are here…what should we do?"

"…it's better then hanging out with the guys I guess," Tenten muttered and smiled, "Hey…I've always wanted to ask you guys…why are you so interested in Sasuke?" What a weird topic to get to.

Sakura just frowned and Ino blinked, "Well," the blonde chose to answer for them, "I guess because he's good looking…strong…smart…um…" "We don't actually like him anymore…" "He has this 'loner' attitude that attracts girls more…" "…he will always refuse you." "He's so mature…" It had seemed like Sakura and Ino were talking about different things, yet they were speaking of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Okay so…" Tenten tried to get things straight, "do you like him or not?"

"Not really…" Ino sighed, "I'm proud that I gave up on him sooner then Sakura! Just shows how stubborn she is!"

"Oh shut up," Sakura stuck her tongue out and sighed. "I for one, think that I don't like Sasuke…you should know how he acts!"

So the two had changed, Tenten mused in her thoughts and giggled. "So then…who do you like now?" Ino had blushed deeply and looked away, finding the window as her best resort. It didn't trick the girls though, as they knew that Ino had a new crush. Sakura though, knew very well who it was – having such a smart mind. "Eh Ino?!" She tried to sound surprise, but only sneaked a sly smile. "Who is it?"

Ino though, did not catch Sakura's theme and shook her head. "No one!" Liar, she was such a bad liar too. Tenten scooted closer to the blonde kunoichi and poked, "Tell! Maybe we can match-make you…" That made the Yamanaka flower blush more. She shook her head and Sakura knew that if Ino wouldn't tell, there was no way they could make her…unless…

"Well, I have a new crush."

All eyes turned to Sakura in shock. She moved to a new crush, that soon?! Sure…Sakura did say she was sorta over Sasuke, **_sorta_**. But even Ino knew that she couldn't gain a crush on someone that soon! This was pleasurably amusing, which made Tenten and Ino hunger for the answer. Who had Sakura liked now? Even Hinata wanted to know, as she listened attentively.

"I like…" Sakura willed up to do such actions as in sighing romantically, "…Shikamaru."

**--------------------------------Downstairs; Kitchen**

Shikamaru sneezed as Chouji burped, gulping down his second glass of orange juice.

"Are you okay Shikamaru?"

The intelligent boy shook his head and resumed watching his best-friend eat down the breakfast food like a pig. No one had really ate anything this morning, and seeing that Hinata had made more then enough, Chouji took the opportunity to selfishly eat it all…but Shikamaru knew that Naruto would get into a fit. Surprisingly though, the blonde had ran up with the Uchiha to see if their team mate was alright, which made him curious. And then, Ino herself checked up on the kunoichi, what was going on? It was none of his business after all.

"I'm okay, where's that Hyuuga girl?" the brunette asked his friend, seeing that their cook had also disappeared.

"I think she went up to check up on Sakura too…" Chouji answered and swallowed the last portion of food. Finally, he had finished eating all **_ten_** meals. Although Naruto had eaten half of his food, Chouji stole the last portion and for sure, Naruto would get in a fit. Shikamaru got slightly full seeing his comrade eat all this at once, so he had handed his food to him as well. It was never shocking to see Chouji eat this much, but then again…

"AH, my FOOD!" Naruto's yelp was unexpected and made Shikamaru chuckle while shaking his head. He better get out of here before the boy went ballistic about his meal. It was no fun being put in the edge, and he wasn't up for it. Maybe he would go outside – damn, the door was sealed. Okay…look at the window and daydream about the clouds. He needed some peace after the hard day of yesterday and this morning…it had been awhile that he had time to himself.

Departing from the kitchen, Naruto didn't care to notice as he yelled at Chouji. "That was **_my_** food, why did you eat it?!"

The Nara member felt bad that he had left Chouji behind, but it was his turn to stand up for himself. Shikamaru knew that in the past year, it had only been him that backed the boy up between enemies, bullies, Ino…more bullies, etc. Even for a guy with the high I.Q of Shikamaru couldn't always think of a smartass comment toward all those people. And another reason why he knew Chouji could help himself was; the person he was up against was Naruto. How hard could Naruto be? Shikamaru laughed lightly, something he hadn't done in awhile.

**----------------------------------Upstairs; Bedroom #1**

"…Shikamaru?" Ino breathed out in her long gasp, who could've known Sakura had liked him? Ino had never saw the girl approach him in any way, talk to him, or even visited him because it was **_her_** who occupied his whole time. So how could this girl fall for him? It was impossible once you put the clues together, there was no way. "Are you serious Sakura?" She confirmed, eyes blinking a few times. Shikamaru wasn't even like Sasuke! So how could Sakura like him in any way?

Tenten as well, was fooled at the girl's lie. "So…you like Shikamaru huh?" The kunoichi nodded with a grin, "Yep!" It was a shock on how enthusiastic she was about liking **_Shikamaru_**. Hinata giggled slightly, smarter then most and knew what Sakura was up to – though she said nothing about it, knowing what the girl was up to. Ino had showed the signs Sakura needed to see, and she stood up with her arms in the air. "It feels good to confess things, ne?" Sadly, the wheat-blond kunoichi was speechless, and looked at her hands.

'Sakura likes…Shikamaru?' her thoughts roamed to the possibility. It wasn't fair at all to have the girl like him, and what if she actually succeeded to have him as well? Sakura always took the things Ino wanted…wait—**_wanted_**?! The girl blushed invisibly, but she still felt the anger burning inside her. Sakura had always copied Ino, no matter what. She was the **_first_** of the two to like Sasuke, and guess what? They both fell for him—now it was Shikamaru who was the victim. 'But I can't like Shikamaru…' Ino told herself, 'maybe I'm just confused.' Yes, that was what she persuaded herself. She was confused about her emotions and Sakura **_did_** have her period, so this must be a hormonal thing. She would be over him, Ino told herself with effort. Though, deep inside her felt deniable.

**----------------------------------Tsuzuku**

**Author's Note:** I felt like making Day Two separate in two chapters. The end felt really interesting in my view, though it was a bit of Sakura and Tenten's 'incident', and also with Ino's view of Sakura's friend's. Towards the end…Sakura/Ino/Tenten and some Hinata chitchat. I'm sorry but it's very difficult for me to write out Hinata's personality for some reason…it's a bit hard and I know that even though I'm not having her do anything, she's still going OOC. I also know that I have tons of grammar/typos in this paragraph like the last one; I hate it when I begin to write long chapters and I don't even notice it. Thank you though, for reviewing! And Sakura did lie some-way, she **_thinks_** she's over Sasuke but I don't really think so. Maybe that's where the NaruSaku opens up, lol. Anyways, to the reviews wondering about how Tenten acted a bit OOC, it's because of her period. She's getting moody and…well, tempered at the moment or else she would've done something to Neji or Lee. I really liked that ShikaIno hint too, it's sweet and funny. Oh, and if you guys noticed, I have changed the genre to Romance and Humor, because it seems more funny then general.

* * *

**Review –**

Okay, I will only be able to answer one question from the reviews at a time…so bare with me readers, and thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it, it gives me more confidence to continue my story and write more. It had turned out as better then I thought, and it seems like there is a lot of questions for this story and from the last chapter. I will also say my thanks and my welcomes to one review – maybe it should be put as the "review that meant a lot to me" from the last chapter.

**Xoni Newcomer** ) - I like it. The setting of the story is a bit old (I've already seen it a few times), but yours is by far the best I've seen. It's much better written, aside from a few typos. Also it deals with the pains and problems of such a situation in a much more realistic and intelligent way. 

A few details were unexpected, like the girls accepting so readily to be mixed with the boys in the sleeping arrangments. Also, I'd have expected Tenten to force the boys to help after dinner or face a barrage of kunai.

BTW, why leave Shino as the only one not participating in the love games? If Neji and Sasuke can be in love, Shino certainly can too. Personally, I like Shino/Hinata a lot. Make it NaruHinaShinoKiba.

Well…I was going to put the couples like that but then it seemed odd because Shino never really like…showed much of his characteristics in the manga and/or manga so I felt like I needed to focus on Kiba and Hinata first. Then there was this really weird idea that I should've made it NejiTenLeeShino, lol…but then that would be too weird of a coupling. Shino's role right now is to like…help everyone out with their problems (mainly Neji's team which includes Neji himself, Tenten and Lee). Right now he has a good/minor role and I'll see how I can improve him more.

Also, from your second paragraph – I just thought that Ino and Sakura were too busy thinking that they didn't want to room with each other that they never thought of this…and of course, there's a bathroom in each room so changing won't be a problem…or, yeah…sorta, I felt like…you know…or maybe not but yeah…for all you guys that are thinking what I'm thinking…oh never mind! Haha, anyways, for the girls, they go on missions with their team anyways so their already familiar with rooming with their team…so I think they won't mind.

Ah, and the typos…gah, I hate the typos. I don't know why but my Microsoft Words aren't able to detect those stupid grammar and typo mistakes. Also, I read my chapter at least two times and yet, days later I realize that I have errors once I read the chapter over again. Sucks doesn't it? Thank you for your review, it made me think a lot of my story :D

**The Infamous Jack** - I am enjoying this thoroughly. I especially like how very much Ino and Shikamaru act like they're already married. Priceless material you have, along with above-standard forma and, a rarity among authors, respectable length to your chapters. Get to work on Day Two, I'll R&R in a flash as soon as it's posted. 

Also, be nice to Kiba. Too few people remember him, and you've got real potential for a nice Kiba facet to this story. I'd hate to watch that go to waste.

Lol, thanks for your review. I recognized that there aren't that many 'Kiba-characters' throughout the Fictions in Naruto…especially those concerning such a romance. I'll be nice to him, don't worry…and like every other characters, he might go OOC but I guarantee he won't go too far on the 'Naruto-and-Kiba-arguments'. He though does act cute once around Hinata, don't you think? I was inspired to make some parts KibaHina because of what happened at the Chuunin exam…though don't worry NaruHina-fans…you might have a chance!

Ah and yes, the ShikaIno part from the last chapter was very cute I must say…made me want to laugh at what Ino did to him. I know she also went OOC, because the Ino I know would be a bit mean but never that abusive. But…this chapter changed the humor didn't it? And you also know what's happening…makes me sorta sad and…fidget-y. **_Though_**, this story also contains InoCho, lol. Thank you very much Jack-san, I hope you stay tune to this chapter and the next!

_Trapped _copyright © 2004 by taiki-kun


	3. Day 2: “Rumors” Part Two

Title: Trapped

Rate: PG13 –mainly-

Genre: Romance/Humor

Spoiler: None

Couples: NONYAOI – so all of you expecting shounen-ai or shouji-ai, I apologize. These are GENERAL couples: SasuSakuNaruLee, ShikaInoCho, NaruHinaKiba, NejiTenLee

---

Trapped

Day 2: "Rumors." Part Two.

---

'She's been quiet…' Shikamaru thought as he stared at his female comrade. Since the girls had retreated downstairs for lunch, Tenten had immediately went to look for Lee and Neji, while Hinata felt like she needed to make the afternoon meal. Sakura on the there hand, helped Hinata for some reason and left Ino to sit down on the couch by herself. The T.V. was on, but her eyes stared at it dully. Did something happen between the girls? Shikamaru wondered, but pestering in the situation would do no good.

"Um…Ino…"

She didn't even turn to look at him at all, which made him mumble: "Forget it."

---

"What? Are you serious Tenten?!" Lee gapped at the information she had brought him. Sakura liked **_Shikamaru?!_** But how was what he wanted to know. He always thought she was interested in Sasuke; this was a new change for her. But if she was able to like Shikamaru, then she'd surely be able to like him! Lee's grin grew, so the challenge for Sakura's heart had finally begun. Tenten seemed to look annoyed and rolled her eyes, she finally glanced at Neji; knowing he wasn't going to care one bit.

"I don't think she's that strong to move on," was what the Hyuuga muttered. He for one, felt like the whole thing was a lie. There was no way that Haruno girl would give up on that Uchiha, because he had seen how she had moped over him, gave up everything for him, it seemed to be impossible. With Lee and Tenten believing this, they needed to focus their surroundings and fellow shinobis more often. "Anyways, it'll be amusing to see how the Uchiha and that Naruto will act."

The girl with her hair in Chinese buns sighed, that was just like Neji. And what did he mean when he said she wasn't strong enough to move on? It didn't seem like Neji would care about Sakura's personal life…unless…She blinked, maybe she was thinking too far on this. At least Lee seemed happy about her news, "I think that there is a possibility that Sakura would like Shikamaru."

---

Sasuke had walked past the room where Neji's team was in **_again_**. It had seemed like he always bumped into them, and somehow eavesdropped. Not that he wanted to, but it seemed funny that each information brought surprises.

"--I think that there is a possibility that Sakura would like Shikamaru." He heard Tenten's voice say, which made him stop suddenly. Sakura…like Shikamaru? He blinked, but didn't give in some time to react anymore, as he walked on to the living room. There, Ino and Shikamaru were – he wanted to ask the other boy if he knew anything about this, but with Ino there, she would only act annoying and suspicious. It wasn't him to ponder in such things, Sakura was Sakura, and it was her business if she liked Shikamaru.

But…it felt weird having her like someone else. She was always over him, and now it felt, like he was easily replaced. Ino didn't even say anything as he had entered the room, which made him happier…at least she was over him…**_and_** Sakura. How did it feel? He had always wanted them over him…but…he grunted silently, why was the Uchiha even thinking about this? Sakura was his comrade, and they were shinobis, there was no time for love in any shinobis life – or his anyways.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," Sakura called his name, holding a plate of rice balls. "You're finally back, I personally made you something!" The boy was going to shrug her sudden invitation toward the food off, but then something came over him to approach her. "Thanks," he mumbled and took the plate. "Hey, that's not fair if the Uchiha gets food," Shikamaru suddenly yelled as he lazily laid on the couch. Sasuke flinched as the boy said this, and Sakura scowled at him. "Impatient I see, here!" she marched up to him with another plate of rice balls, dropping the plate on his stomach neatly. "I see people don't have gratitude!"

"Eh, thanks," he mumbled. At first he was joking around, but he didn't know she had actually made him rice balls as well. Sasuke and Ino were both looking at them with surprise, and Sakura acted as if nothing was different – walking back to the kitchen. The mind-jutsu kunoichi spared another glance at her team mate, and turned back to the T.V. Sasuke snorted and began to eat his food, an overwhelming feeling through-out his body. He quickly finished his lunch and left the plate on the table, "finished," was all he said and he pushed his hands in his pocket; walking away.

"That was quick…Sasuke…" Sakura replied and took his plate. He didn't say anything as he continued to walk away from her, with an unusual pace. Ino heaved a sigh and stood up, walking up to Sakura but didn't say anything. She just took the plate from Sakura's hand and handed it to Hinata, who was washing the dishes. Sakura blinked and looked at Ino, something was wrong. She then realized what it was, 'Shikamaru…' Surely Ino was still pondering about what the girls were talking about earlier…if she did so, it must've proven true that she did have feelings for her comrade.

"Ino—," Sakura began, but hesitated slightly as the blonde didn't even give a second to look at her. She just began to open the refrigerator and took out a can of soda. "…are you okay…?" It took a matter of seconds before her friend said anything back. "I'm fine." Yeah right, the Ino Sakura knew would never be this quiet…it was almost scary. You could tell flat out that something was bothering her, and she knew what. "C'mon Ino…something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong…" Ino persuaded, "Just…thinking."

Even Shikamaru silently observed what was going on, Ino thinking? Now that was a surprise. He saw the Haruno girl begin to walk towards his friend. "Ino, I know something's bothering you." She was placing her hand on Ino's shoulder, as the other girl stared down at her hands resting on the table-top. The thought never occurred to him that something was wrong with Ino; she was always moody…or just loud. But then a sudden guilt hit him, sure…she was always loud except now…how come he didn't see it until now? He did, sorta…but maybe it was half his part because he didn't do anything about it.

"Sakura, let me handle this," Shikamaru stood up from his place on the couch. "She's my team mate after all."

_Team mate._

The Yamanaki girl flinched slightly, but felt Sakura retreat back in the kitchen. Shikamaru's form stood behind her, making her turn her head and eye him. "What do you want," was what she said lowly. The boy seemed taken back and blinked, "We know something's bothering you…what is it?" How was she able to tell him when she didn't know herself? It felt so weird…Ino didn't want to act this way, but she knew that something **_was_** bothering her. There was no time to lie, because everyone would continue to ask her. "I don't know…" Well, that was the truth after all.

He pushed the chair back and sat on it, beside her. She felt his eyes on her, which made her embarrassed. Was he worried? Like how Sasuke-kun and Naruto were for Sakura? Maybe…maybe not, even if she had asked Shikamaru; he'd probably retort something back or deny it. It felt pleasant though, to have him ask her what was wrong. She didn't know if she'd feel the same way if anyone else had said it…but when Sakura asked, it sure proved of no effect to the kunoichi. Maybe it was Shikamaru…but why?

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Shikamaru had asked. Did he really want to know, or did he just do this to have her feel well and have things get over with? She knew Shikamaru better then anyone else did…or maybe Chouji knew him better then her, but she knew that Shikamaru hated to ask people or even communicate with them. He hated to do this because he thought it was bothersome to interact when other people when he knew that either in the end they would betray you, abandon you, leave you, or use you. The only people that he actually dared put up with were Chouji and her self. Why? Because they were team mates…and just team mates.

Would it really change if she told him what was wrong? He'd probably forgot what happened by the end of the day. Ino looked at his face, and tried to figure out what he was thinking or feeling…but she spotted nothing. Just like Sasuke-kun's face, it showed no feelings. She could only see that Shikamaru looked confused, and that was it. Maybe there was a light concern…but still nothing that told her he cared. "Ino?" the boy repeated her name, trying to break her thoughts.

Yamanaka Ino bit her lip and finally shook her head, "No…I don't want to talk about it."

---

Sasuke had cursed under his breath as he bumped into Naruto and Chouji. Although the two boys had long left the kitchen, Naruto still felt angry that Chouji stole his breakfast. "You owe me bacon, eggs, rice, and cereal!" the blonde listed, while Chouji seemed to ignore him and chewed gum. It irritated Naruto more and he held his fist up, "Oi!"

It had seemed like Chouji had no means of dealing with Naruto, and did not intend to argue back. What a smart thing to do, Sasuke snorted and moved away from the scene. Unluckily though, his team mate had spotted him before he had the time to leave and Naruto called his name: "Sasuke!" Great, he was stuck here now. Even if he tried to leave, Naruto would just start yelling again, that was annoying. If it was a usual day, Sasuke would've just walked away **_anywhere_ **and Naruto wouldn't be able to find him. But now…even though the house wasn't small, it was easy to find anyone. And Naruto's voice could be heard through-out the place, so having him whine would only cause other people to get pissed-off.

"What," the Uchiha boy replied; it sounded more like a statement then question.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?" Sakura, why did the damn fox-boy have to bring up Sakura? It only brought him back a strange feeling, which he didn't appreciate. "…she's in the kitchen." Or she was…from where he had left her. And close to where he heard the news of Sakura's new admiration.

"She's probably making lunch," Chouji chewed. As expected, Naruto cried lunch over and over again, without asking anymore questions, he jolted to the kitchen. The raven-haired shinobi felt relieved, he didn't need to put up with all the questions. Thank god he had eaten already as well, Sakura's rice balls did fill him up…and he had to admit it was good…for being rice balls. 'What am I thinking?' Sasuke closed his eyes and walked away from Chouji, 'she's a team mate, nothing more. And she doesn't even like me.' That's right, she didn't like him, '…anymore.'

Was this disappointment? Sasuke shook his head, "Whatever."

----

"When **_did_** Sakura like Shikamaru?" Asuma-sensei had seemed surprise, "I sure never saw her talk to him before." How could men be so dense? Tsunade had caught Sakura's sly smile before, and she knew instantly what the pink-haired kunoichi was up to. But should she spoil the news to **_these_** people? Probably not…even Kakashi should've known what his student was up to…the man was the closest one to his team then anyone else here. As the Hokage looked at the Jounin, there seemed to be no trace of interest at all. 'Probably he doesn't even care to pay attention…'

----

Time had slipped by quickly for the second day of everyone being trapped in the house. Neji tried to look for a quiet place to train, but he found it impossible. His last resort was the room, but even some time one of his team mates would barge in while he was meditating, so why was it worth it? And even Naruto's voice was heard through the thick wall, so that would only distract him from his training.

Neji though chose to go to his room; it was the best place out of the whole house. Tenten had chosen to stay downstairs after lunch, and Lee was probably continuing his long list of compliments he had for that Haruno girl. How could a person Neji had respected be so dimwitted when it came to that pink-haired kunoichi? 'Love is stupid,' the boy snorted and opened the door to his corridor. He was surprised to find that he was not only, but Shino was sitting there with his eyes closed. Was he asleep? No…probably not.

"Welcome," the bug-possessor's voice broke the silence.

"Hn," the shinobi walked to his futon and sat down on it, not daring to glance at what his other Leaf comrade was doing. What was he doing here in the first place? 'Probably what I'm doing,' the thought lingered and he rested his hands on his lap. He twitched though, feeling Shino's eyes on him. "What?" the Hyuuga branch member scoffed, he hated when people stared at him. The only time he approved it was when he was fighting, and that he most enjoyed because it would prove who was stronger and the opponent humiliated.

"Nothing, I hear that you can see anything with your eyes."

"Probably."

"Can you see emotions?"

Emotions? What the fuck did that mean? Neji looked at Shino questionably to only earn the same expression back. "You know…" he began, "can you see if someone's growing feelings like love…or you can see a chakra wave that their depressed…"

"I'm not a doctor or psychologist." Neji answered simply, what Shino was getting to was ridiculous.

"But you can still see them." The tone was low but at the same time, it shot a second thought towards the silver-eyed Genin. Could he see it? His bloodline's ability was to see things that others could not see, through walls, through the body of humans, but even if they could see chakra holes and people's weakness…could the eyes see human emotions and feelings? What had brought him to curiosity was not the question itself, but why Shino out of all people asked him this.

"Hn," he wanted to avoid the question because he himself could not answer it. It would only make himself look bad at the true meaning of the Byakugan; but it had caught him to wonder if his eyes **_could_** see these things. Probably not, it was too…unrealistic. "Why do you want to know?" Now that was what the pupil-less boy wanted to know, why this boy he had just meant yesterday; would ask him this…when even his team mates hardly question his Byakugan. "I don't see why it's any of your business."

"Your right," Shino nodded, his tone not changing with disappointment or anger. "Curiosity, that's all."

---

Sakura peeked through the hallway that connected from the kitchen to dining room and living room, but she couldn't hear what Ino and Shikamaru were saying. It was disturbing to know that Shikamaru scowled at her and walked away as if nothing happened…what did that Ino-pig say? "Sakura-san…" a shy voice began, and than a platter of dishes being put down was heard afterwards. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping…"

"Oh Hinata!" the Haruno daughter sighed and heaved her hands up in an 'I-give-up' sort of stance. "You seem to be the only person understanding my situation! I'm such a good friend, don't you think? I have to give up **_my_** reputation to have that Ino-pig with her love life and this is what she does! I don't know how long I can keep it up to have people think I like Shikamaru!"

"Eh?! Sakura-chan likes Shikamaru?!" Naruto's head was seen through the doorway and his eyes were widened with surprise. "When?!" His team mate wanted to thump her head against the wall and stab him with a knife, just to have him shut up. With his volume of voice, everyone in the house would think it was true that she had liked Shikamaru…which wasn't true AT ALL.

Chouji was right beside Naruto and he too, almost swallowed his gum he was chewing. Sakura…like Shikamaru? The **_Nara_** Shikamaru, in Team Ten? 'You have to be kidding…' Just wait till Shikamaru find this out, he'd be surprise as well that had an admirer. "Haha," the big boy laughed, he couldn't help but imagine that someone could actually like that lazy shinobi. He was even too lazy to pick up his pencil when they used to attend the Ninja Academy…maybe that's when Sakura had liked him…but why? Shikamaru was nothing compared to her 'love-of-her-life' Sasuke…other then the boy had a higher I.Q.

Sakura fumed and dragged Naruto in the kitchen, pounding him while Hinata pleaded the violent girl to stop. "Ow…Sakura-chan, you're going to kill me!" the blonde whined in pain, rubbing his head. It had become a habit for the two to show their affection by 'brutal-combat'. Or maybe, it was more of a one-sided combat with Sakura bashing her dope-of-a-team-mate to death. "Please Sakura-chan! I'm hungry too…and you're scaring Hinata-chan! Ow…ow…"

"**_Quiet_** Naruto!" Sakura glared at him and just shoved a box of cereal at his stomach so he'd shut up. She then looked in the dining room again but they were gone. "…You already ruined it!"

-------------------------------**That Night; Living Room**

"So?"

"What?"

"You haven't talked all day."

"And?"

Sakura pushed herself next to Ino, and gave her a suspicious look. "So—what's wrong?! It's not like you to be **_this_** quiet." Ino glared back, with her eyebrows furrowing. "Oh, so you think I talk too much?!" What was up with her? She was acting meaner then the way she was this morning. Obviously, Sakura pushed Ino's behavior aside because she knew that the blonde had trouble dealing with her thoughts at the moment. "Are you jealous Ino?"

It had been a long day and especially…long night for the two girls. While dinner went through silence of no-arguing, the atmosphere was pretty tense. After the supper-meal, the teams had headed to their rooms after the clock reached 9:00pm, but only to leave the two half-best-friends downstairs alone. Ino had her reasons of staying downstairs, because of what happened at lunch. Sakura—just wanted to stay downstairs to push Ino across the line and have her confess her feelings toward the cobalt-eyes shinobi in Team Ten.

"Why should I be jealous?!" Her voice rose and Sakura sighed. "Then why are you mad?" Her eyes wandered up the stairways and knew very well that Naruto was spying on them. 'Stupid Naruto,' she swore in her mind and turned her attention back to the other kunoichi. There was yet an answer from her and the pink-haired girl was willing to wait for a response.

Ino on the other hand, just looked down at the floor; like it was the prettiest thing in the world. Deep in thought, she didn't know how to answer Sakura – because she didn't even know **_why_** she was so affected with this. 'There's no way I like that dumb Shikamaru…think of Sasuke-kun…think of how great Sasuke-kun is and how bad Shikamaru is!' The persuasion didn't go too well though, as the image of her certain team mate appeared in her thoughts. 'But Shikamaru does look cute…wait…what am I thinking?!' It was so wrong, like a sin. "I can't like Shikamaru!" Ino accidentally seethed out loud.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because…" 'There's no way I can like Shikamaru…he's my team mate…he's my **_friend_**.' Ino stood up and kept her back towards her friend. "I don't like Shikamaru, got it?" Her tone seemed deadly serious, and Sakura nodded slowly. Ino must've been just sensitive about someone liking her team mate and she was overly-protective…after thinking about it, there must've been no way that the two shinobis could like it each other…and Shikamaru didn't seem like that type of guy to like someone…yeah, that was it – Sakura thought again.

"I…got it," the kunoichi stood up as well and smiled slightly. "Sorry Ino, it just seemed like you might've liked Shikamaru. Maybe I'm wrong…" The statement ended up as a murmur and Sakura felt embarrassed for being so wrong. Now there was another problem – Naruto probably told everyone that she liked Shikamaru – which wasn't true! 'Rumors…**_are_** deadly.'

"…and Sakura…" Ino's voice startled her. "Can you tell me…why you like Shikamaru?"

'Should I just tell her the truth?' "Well…" 'She'll think I'm a liar then…' "I don't really know. He acts and looks cool, ne? I don't really know him…" 'Like I really want to,' "…but from what I've seen, he's mature and…" 'Lazy,' "He's a genius!"

Ino chuckled, "I see. Shikamaru may be a genius…but seriously, he's really dumb."

**---------------------Upstairs; Near the Stairways**

"I can't believe Sakura likes Shikamaru!" Naruto whispered harshly to Sasuke. Sasuke punched the blonde and hissed, "Quiet dobe! They'll hear you!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "now jeeze, why would we want to eavesdrop on them anyways?" "Because Sakura-chan likes **_you_**, out of **_all_** of us! That's just not right! She doesn't even like Sasuke-bastard anymore, and she chose you over him!" Sasuke flinched at this and looked away. Shikamaru shrugged, "And I care because?"

He was then attacked by Naruto and Chouji peeked down the stairways, "You know…Ino does look upset." "Jeeze, I wonder why," Naruto threw a punch at the Nara boy but to only have his fist meet the floor. Shikamaru appeared right next to his original spot next to Sasuke and Chouji. "It's not a surprise; she didn't even tell me what was up with her this afternoon. Maybe its something Uchiha here did."

Sasuke scoffed, "I didn't say anything to her." "Didn't she seem upset at Sakura though?" Chouji inquired. Naruto huffed and continued to glare at Shikamaru, "I don't want Sakura-chan to like hiiiiim." It was easily seen that Naruto was jealous, and Sasuke – being seated in the middle of Naruto and Shikamaru – tried his best to dodge the punches Naruto threw at the opposite side. "Naruto, stop it." "Don't tell me you don't care about who Sakura likes!" Sasuke gave a thought and sighed, "Sakura has the right to like whoever she wants." What was he saying? That was really out-of-character of him to say so…seeing that before, he never gave her a right to like him.

"All I'm here for is to see if Ino's okay, staying here is so troublesome."

"Shut up!" Naruto shot and Chouji hushed them. "Shhh! They're coming up right now, time to get outta here."

"Hn, seems like I no longer need to be here…thank god." The genius shinobi stood up and began to walk to his team's room, Chouji following behind with a bag of chips. "Hopefully Ino won't be so moody," he mumbled. "She'll probably kill us if she knew we were listening to them."

"Right," Naruto crossed his hands over his chest and stuck his tongue out.

"Naruto…what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked and the fox-boy looked up to face with Ino and Sakura, "I uh…well, Sasuke…Shikamaru…Chouji…" "What are you talking about?" Ino had her hands on her waist and Sakura made a face, "Did you eavesdrop on us?!" He leaned back against the wall and grabbed Sasuke for help, but to only feel air.

Everyone was gone, and he was alone.

"Wha--?! Sasuke-bastard was here listening too! And-and Chouji and that Shikamaru too!"

They didn't care to listen as an evil look appeared on their face.

"_Oh, you're going to get it Naruto."_

**----------------------------------Tsuzuku**

**Author's Note: **It's taken me awhile for me to finish this chapter – and to read it over, I really dislike how I began to lack a plot right here. Don't worry though; I'm sure Day 3 of "Trapped" will be much better because I've had a better idea on how to lead the story. This chapter was mainly Ino revolving her thoughts on the Sakura/Shikamaru thing. Everyone was a bit OOC but I guess that's how I like it. Thank you for all of you that have reviewed, I'm glad that his story had been popular already on the last two chapters.

**Review – **

**UNKIND – **I want sasusaku in the end. Um and does Ino and Sakura goin to fight over with Shika? And i also want Neji/Tenten and Shika/ino

Lol, thanks for your review. I'm not sure how the couples are gonna end up in the end, but its most likely SasuSaku or NaruSaku. NejiTen most likely and I guess ShikaIno as well. For Sakura and Ino fighting over Shikamaru, well – you might've already read this chapter and it must've been explained from above.

**phantomgamer01** - Nice chapter. The period thing is kinda funny, I'm liking what you've done with the characters. They are a bit OOC but it's necessary to make any kind of fanfictoin nowadays considering all the angst that Kishimoto has fused into evrey character now. Oh well, I'm enjoying this and I'm looking forward to further posts.

I really appreciate your review, and yeah – you're right actually. The OOC is necessary because its so difficult to make a character (i.e. Sasuke) to make it fit in my FanFiction. I don't want him to be too harsh towards everyone or 'close-himself' so he wouldn't talk to anyone. Also, there are some parts when Sasuke actually opens himself up so it means that he's not actually cold-hearted; Sakura isn't really annoying; Ino doesn't really talk that much; Naruto doesn't scream every 5-minutes; etc. Lol, then again…it gets difficult for a write to change an original character – and it actually scares readers away…so I become careful.

_Trapped _copyright © 2004 by taiki-kun


	4. Day 3: “MASH”

Title: Trapped

Rate: PG13 –mainly-

Genre: Romance/Humor

Spoiler: None

Couples: NONYAOI – so all of you expecting shounen-ai or shouji-ai, I apologize. These are GENERAL couples: SasuSakuNaruLee, ShikaInoCho, NaruHinaKiba, NejiTenLee

---

Trapped

Day 3: "MASH."

---

The third day of staying in the house had already started out boring; maybe it was because of the sudden two-day-excitement. Even Naruto chose to stay silent watching T.V as he had a bruise on his head and arms. It was already afternoon and most of the shinobis stayed in the living room, while the girls (except Tenten) proceeded upstairs to do whatever they could to entertain themselves.

"Hey!" Ino grinned, "Let's play MASH."

MASH was a game girls usually played to see their future, and in the game it stood for (M – Mansion, A – Apartment, S – Shop, and H – House.) Sakura drew a wry smile and nodded, "Sure, why not." Hinata sat alone in the side and just observed the scene before her. She in her life never played such things, nor did she really do any girl stuff with other girls. The Hyuuga household disliked outsiders and the Hyuuga heir was locked in to be tutored by her sensei.

"Alright, then you can go first." Ino took out a parchment and pencil, she began to scribble on the page with columns such as 'Husband', 'MASH Color' (i.e. house color), 'Job', 'Pet', 'Location', 'Number of Children', and 'Children Name'. "Alright Sakura, first off, who do you want to be your future husband?" There was a quick flash in the blonde's eyes but she turned to look at the piece of paper. "You have to name three."

The kunoichi took a moment to think and she tapped her chin, "Hmm…I guess Naruto…" Surprisingly, Sakura found Naruto less annoying and more getting along then Sasuke. Being in his team for some time now and especially knowing him since the academy, he had a better chance of being her husband anyways. And his affection towards her didn't go unnoticed. The pink-haired girl wanted to laugh as she saw Ino and Hinata's expression. "After that…Sasuke-kun! Then…I guess Shikamaru." She wrinkled her nose as she said this.

Ino shot a secret glance at Sakura and proceeded to write down the list. "Alright…now MASH color."

"Um…" It was difficult to choose. Of course to her, her favorite color was pink, but what about her husband? She'd have to live with her husband and obviously he wouldn't agree to such a girlish color. "White," yes…white. It was so colorless…no one would complain about it. And white was also fancy, representing luxurious and neatness…"And…pink…" 'Sasuke-kun likes blue though,' a voice reminded her. "…then blue…" Why would she have to choose on behalf of Sasuke? 'Maybe because you still like him?' the voice argued and Sakura glared at herself. Her inner self then smirked, 'Why? Would you prefer orange? Naruto likes orange.' No way would she choose such…bright…'ugly'…weird… 'annoying' color!

"Alright, white, pink and blue…what about your future job?"

Future job, Haruno Sakura never thought about this. Though it did occur in her mind that she would become a teacher maybe. It seemed like a good job, and seeing that she couldn't do anything better as a kunoichi. 'Tsunade-sama **_is_** teaching me how to become a medical-nin though…maybe that might be something?' the kunoichi thought and grinned, "Ah…Medical-nin…"

"Sakura-san wants to be a medical-nin…?" Hinata's quiet voice was heard and Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I want to help people…" Ino snorted but smiled, "Sure forehead-girl, at least you get to choose what you want to be." The fourteen-year old knew what her blonde friend meant by this – because she had heard once that Yamanaka-san wanted her daughter to inherit the flower shop.

Sakura then looked down at the paper, two more slots under the Job column. What else did she want to be? 'Hunter-nin seemed interesting when Kakashi-sensei explained about it…' the memory of when they traveled to the Wave Country was still etched in her mind. Hunter-nins were like ANBUs, catching missing-nins and S-ranked criminals. 'Though it sounds dangerous…' the girl shuddered. 'But I need excitement in my life!' Duh, she didn't want to be like her sensei and fool with their pupils – having nothing to do so trapped all of them in one house. So Sakura made up her mind: "Eh, why not become a hunter-nin…and teacher as my third choice."

Ino seemed to become interested in Sakura's choice and read off the next category. "Okay, pick three pets."

Rabbit.

Rabbit.

Rabbit.

Sakura **_adored_** rabbits and she knew that when she grew up, she would breed them in her garden she would some-day have. Simple enough, they were cute animals and were harmless, wouldn't even hurt a fly. Whether her future husband liked it or not, she **_would_** have a rabbit. Her second choice would be a bird. Sakura knew that birds seemed to have represented Konoha for generations now, and she liked the sound of chirping in the morning. "Rabbit…bird…and…" What else was there to choose? Sakura couldn't stand farm animals, nor did she like the barking of dogs…and was glad that Kiba didn't bring his. "I don't think I would want anything else."

Her wheat-blonde friend scribbled down 'none' and turned to what was next. "Location," she read.

"Well…I always wanted to live in the Hidden village of the Mizu Country…" Sakura mumbled as she thought back when Team Seven went to visit a festival there. It was actually to watch over someone and act like body-guards, but things solved right in the middle of the party…so her team and her had some great sight-seeing. "My second choice would be Hochinin Village…" it was a country in the Fire Country, and was almost a neighboring village to Konoha; though there wasn't much ninjas there. "My last choice is of course, Konoha!"

"And I thought you forgot all about living with the rest of us Leaf-shinobis," Ino joked. "How many children do you want?"

"I don't want too many…" Sakura began. "How about…zero…one…or two."

"What? Twenty?" Ino laughed once again and to only be earned with a smack on the shoulders. "That's not funny Ino-pig. That would cause us to be homeless…I would never want more then three." "Aww…" Ino rubbed herself and questioned Sakura's statement, "Why not?"

"Because…just imagine about taking care of them all…I never had any brother or sisters so I think I was pretty lucky. I had baby-sitted some kids when our old Hokage the Third assigned us with D-ranked missions. I had to take care of FIVE kids, and it was so annoying! I mean, they fought and argued…their parents were always on missions so I can understand why their so un-mannered. If I become a medical-nin or something, I won't be able to take care of that many children…so I might as well hire a zoo-keeper…"

The violet-haired girl sitting next to Sakura couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "You're right Sakura-san; too many children can be troublesome."

"Well, I would want at least 3 kids," Ino implied and asked the next question. "Pick three names you would want to name your children."

Now this was a hard question, Sakura thought and concentrated hard on what she would choose. "Well, I always wanted a boy so…Akito would be nice." She waited till Ino wrote that down and she continued on. "Every time I think about having a child…I always thought my son would be like Sasuke-kun…" she blushed at the thought, "Abunai would describe him very well…it would make a great name…"

"Oi, I thought you were over Sasuke-kun," Ino eyed her friend suspiciously. "I am…" 'Sorta.' Sakura smiled innocently, "Anyways, I would also choose Tsukiko for a girl's name…I guess it would come to a time that I would have a girl…that would be a cute name." She made a chibi face and giggled, "Now…isn't that the last choice?"

Ino nodded and turned around, drawing a box. "Now, close your eyes and tell me when to stop." As she looked to see Sakura follow direction, she began to draw a swirl in the box and waited for the one-word command. After a few seconds, Sakura mumbled 'Stop' and Ino halted. She proceeded to count the lines that were in the swirl. "Hm…seven…" She announced and then began to count every seven choices, to cross the seventh off.

M – 1, A – 2, S – 3, H – 4, Shikamaru – 5, Sasuke – 6, Naruto – 7!!! "Aww…poor Naruto," the Yamanaka girl laughed to her self and proceeded to cross out the seventh choices in the MASH List. "Mansion is gone…" Ino could hear Sakura sniff as she said this. "And…white won't be your color…also, sorry Sakura but no rabbit." It had seemed like the things were turning against the pink-haired kunoichi's will but Ino gasped as she crossed out a name in the husband's category. 'No way!' She blinked and then coughed as she faced Sakura.

"Okay…done…here are the results." She coughed a second time and read off from the piece of paper. "You're going to have a blue house - lucky you; you get to become a medical-nin and live in Konoha too. Though, you will have no pet," she stuck out her tongue, "you have two children and one of them will be called Abunai. Your husband…" she paused to only irritate Sakura more, "will be …Sasuke-kun." It felt weird to admit this to her rival, although even she had no more feelings for the raven-head boy.

Sakura and Ino swore they heard a sigh of relief from Hinata, but passed the thought as the pink-haired kunoichi gapped at the information. 'I'm going to marry Sasuke-kun!' Her inner self screamed with joy but Sakura shook her head, outside she felt…contented but not overly happy. Maybe she **_was_** growing out of having a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. 'At least it wasn't Shikamaru though.'

"**_But _**Sakura, this is just a game. It might not turn true," Ino ruined her fantasy and stood up. "Hinata, wanna go next?" Sakura scowled and sighed, she had almost thought it was fate that this would happen. The Hyuuga girl was about to answer but then there was a rumble downstairs. "—Eh? What's happening down there?" Sakura spoke and rushed out the door, with the others behind her. "I bet Naruto's involved," Ino added and Hinata gave a worried expression. "N-Naruto-kun…?"

**-------------------------Downstairs; Living Room**

Neji snorted but didn't speak up when Naruto began to start an argument with Sasuke. Everyone was in the living room except Sakura, Ino and Hinata so the boys were yet left alone again – the only person who minded them was Tenten, who stood near the doorway sipping a cup of tea. There was a slight annoyance in her face but she hid it under a mask of 'as-if-bliss' from the tea she was drinking.

"Sasuke-bastard, don't tell me you don't care about Sakura-chan!" The blonde yelled. He was still irked by the thought that his sweet team mate liked Shikamaru. Out of all the boys here why was it him? He wouldn't even give a damn if she liked Kiba – okay, cross that. He WOULD beat the shit out of the dog-boy if Sakura did but still, it wasn't him. It was Shikamaru!

Shikamaru sat down on the couch and just sighed, "Jeeze, how troublesome. I don't even like her." He didn't care that Ino's 'half' best-friend liked him; he was troubled by the thought that Ino was so up-tight about **_him_**. The conversation Ino had with her friend last night still replayed in his mind. Did she really mean what she said? She did sound serious when Sakura had asked if she liked him…but still…when they brought up his name, he felt weird… 'Why do I care?' he was right, he didn't need to care about this. Never in his life did he even think about Ino liking him, or him liking anyone. 'Girls are troublesome.'

"_I can't like Shikamaru!"_

All along, he never knew that he was the one upsetting her. Yesterday passed by as boring as ever, especially when he had asked if she was okay at lunch. Usually Ino would rant at him and say what was wrong, but that time…she didn't even want to talk about it. It felt wrong, though he just passed the idea and told himself that she was a girl and girls were difficult to deal anyways. 'And she says I'm difficult to deal with,' he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and sat down with a 'huff'. "I mean, what does she see in **_you_**?" The fox-boy was upset it seemed, very upset. He must've really liked her to act this way – even when it was dealing with Shikamaru. "I mean, I've liked her and I've always been there for her!" The fact was true to everyone, and it just made Sasuke close his eyes. Naruto was always obvious about his feelings, and everyone also knew that he liked Sakura a lot.

"Naruto's right!" Lee agreed and heaved a loud sigh. "Why should she like such a person like **_him_** when I've always been there for her? The power of youth must stay on my side to catch Sakura's heart…!" The thick-browed boy threw his arms up in a dramatic pose, his eyes flashing. "I will try my best to earn Sakura's love…or else…I will run 500 laps around Konoha when we get out!"

Naruto's vein popped and grew irritated, so he punched Lee on the head to rid his fantasy. "Sakura-chan won't like a thick-brow like you!" He would throw up if she ever fell for him. It was just nasty thinking about it. Lee frowned but had enough confidence to stand up and crossed his arms over his chest, his grin spreading across his face. "Oh, we'll see who she falls for." Was that a threat? Naruto held his fist up, "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" So, it was proven. Naruto could start an argument with **_anyone_** here. "Okay, it's a bet!" The fox-boy announced and Lee laughed, "Alright!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and Sasuke snorted silently, "Like she'll fall for any of you."

Naruto and Lee shot their attention to the shinobi who dared to speak up. "Well," Naruto smirked, "She doesn't like you anymore so too bad Sasuke. It's proven that you wouldn't have a chance." Lee snickered and Chouji began to laugh as he ate a bag of potato-chips. It was always fun to listen to these people start an argument – and also fun to see the great Uchiha become aggravated at the blonde.

Sasuke held his silence and glanced away with a 'hmph' like he didn't care one bit. Though, Naruto knew that inside he was bothered…**_very_** bothered. "You know Sasuke-bastard; it would be funny to see you try to get a date with Sakura." He stuck his tongue out and laughed, "I bet she would say no to you!" He taunted his team mate and it made the raven-haired ninja bite his lip. Naruto was very annoying today, very annoying. 'Like he could shut up,' Sasuke calmed himself slowly, ignoring his comrade's words. Although, he was bothered by the fact that Naruto could say such things. "Stupid Naruto."

"You know, Sakura would feel bad if you guys were talking about her," Tenten said. She had her last straw plucked away…couldn't these guys talk about anything else? It was boring as hell being here, but she disliked being upstairs as well – knowing that the girls might've cooked something too girlish for their age. Usually she would love to join in with the fun and hang out with the girls, but having her period now made it a big no-no. It was easy at this time to piss her off, make her mad, or drive her crazy. And talking about something she wasn't interested in listening too fitted the category of making her crazy.

"Ah, Sakura-chan's always pays attention to making her self look nice, and she told me once that she liked it when guys talked about her in a good way because it proved that she was attractive, so this is a good thing." Naruto stated, "I mean, she must be glad that me 'n thick-eyes like her so much, ne?" Lee nodded and Tenten sighed in response. "What about Ino and Hinata?"

"Eh…" Shikamaru shrugged, "she's the same thing. I swear - she must be vain staring at herself all day in the mirror." "And she's always in a diet," Chouji included with chips in his mouth. "She says that boys like skinny girls." The memory of the time when they went to the Korean-B.B.Q. together remained in his head as she told him that she had to be skinny so boys would notice her. "She said something about having curves and being slim…"

Some of the boys broke out laughing and Naruto waved his arms in the air. "Well, Sakura-chan is a goddess then. I mean, she was cute two years ago but now, I bet her bra sizes went up!" Who knew Naruto could say such perverted things like this? It made Tenten roll her eyes and wondered if any of the boys paid attention to hers…the thought made her blush. She couldn't even imagine Neji staring at her chest like that! But Lee…he was clinging to her this morning… 'Oh god,' Tenten shook her head furiously.

"Well, if Hinata wore clothes like other kunoichis, she might have some great curves," Kiba coughed shyly. Shino eyed his team mate with a suspicious look. Naruto broke out with a grin and laughed, "I saw Sakura-chan in a bikini!" At the mention of this, a mental image of Sakura enveloped in Sasuke's mind, making him reach up to his nose just in case. It was a shock that she had to pick that type of swimsuit when the team had a mission at the beach. He remembered Naruto drooling and he couldn't help but glance at her a few times. Lee sniffed, "Aww…and I, Lee, didn't get to see her like that? That's not fair! I will one day ask her to go to the beach with me then!"

"Perverts," Tenten muttered.

"But really, Sakura and Ino do have figures for a kunoichi. I'm sure they don't even want to be ninjas, always paying attention to their looks and body…" Shikamaru rubbed his temple, "I mean, they would yell if they broke a nail or something – which is troublesome because then we have to watch over them on missions." Sasuke bobbed his head in agreement, but he knew better that Sakura had potential as a medical-nin.

"Oh, and I thought you guys didn't know how to check a girl out," the only female closed her eyes half-way. These boys were so…she didn't know what word would fit them. Did these guys find girls like Sakura and Ino attractive? Sure, they had a good personality since Tenten knew them for awhile now but all they did was pay attention to their looks and not toward any mission. They dedicated themselves to liking someone then really paying attention to anyone else's feelings. Why did she care? She was different to them. She was stronger than them, if she kept it up; she could be stronger within years and stand next to Hokage-sama. But still…Sakura and Ino had the boys – was she jealous? Tenten shook her head, she wasn't alone. There was Hinata…right? She was shy, but strong. With her bloodline, the timid girl could be stronger then her…it was just the matter of the girl's personality…

"It's just the matter of who has the bigger boobs," Naruto mumbled as he tapped his chin. "I think that Sakura-chan does." "No way!" Kiba rose, "Hinata for sure." "Stupid," Shikamaru muttered, "I think it's the ass that counts."

Tenten blushed as the boys said this; they were examining their kunoichi team mates like this?!

"Ino does have the height though," Chouji insisted.

She couldn't take this anymore, if she was upstairs, would they talk about her like this? Half of her hoped so, and yet the other part of her wanted to smack any of them if they mentioned her. But if they did put in her name once or twice, wouldn't it mean they saw her as a kunoichi and not a tomboy? It was so confusing for the most part, but most of her self concerned about why none of them said anything about her body? Was it because she was there? Even Hinata was brought up…and she never really noticed that Neji's cousin had boobs…that big or anything.

Neji tried to push everything the boys had said out of his head, but although in the outside, he acted calm and collected, in the inside he darted all the dirty thoughts in his mind. God, he never knew Naruto and Kiba could be so…perverted in a way to say such things. He looked up at Tenten and wondered if she wanted to go back upstairs to train or something, but she was either too deep in thought or really listening to all these ninjas talk about their comrades' beauty.

"Sakura is beautiful!"

"Hinata has a waaay better personality then her though!"

"Sakura acts mean because she tries to act hard to get!"

"Ino has nice blonde hair!" Chouji joined in the 'Naruto-Kiba' argument.

"Sakura is the only person who has pink-hair," Sasuke spoke; surprising everyone.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Lee agreed with their fist in the air, smirking. "Wow, Sasuke-bastard actually said something."

The Uchiha didn't know why he had mentioned something about Sakura to them – though it did seem like their conversation was getting amusing; especially concerning Sakura's boob but he knew better on hiding his blush and dirty thoughts. It was interesting though on how Naruto could just talk about this so casually, usually he would whine and complain but this was something…he would at least expect coming out of Kakashi's book Icha Icha Paradise.

---

"The boys are…having a nice discussion…" Iruka choked up a cough. He never knew that Naruto could ever say such things – even though it concerned about Sakura. "Though I thought they were mature then that…"

"It's because they are mature that they say such things," Juraiya had a smugged expression and laughed. "You know…I really should invite the girls to the hot springs some time…maybe it would help on my next novel of Icha Icha Paradise…" Now that, irked Kurenai and Tsunade, having them punch him in unison on both sides of his head. "Old pervert, their only fourteen!" "But from what the boys are saying," The ero sennin pointed to the T.V, "they must've grown a lot to fulfill into such womanly form…"

"You just saw them now! Their upstairs, don't tell me you didn't notice their body till someone like Naruto brought up a perverted conversation!" Kurenai scowled, "These boys are…"

"…really getting to something interesting," the silver-haired Jounin mused.

"KAKASHI!" The two kunoichis in the room shouted.

---

Tenten couldn't handle it anymore; the conversation was getting too far. She was about to say something when Naruto snickered, "Hey Neji, you haven't said anything. So lemme ask you something, who do you think here is the hottest?"

"…in girls?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Duh," Shikamaru grunted, "unless you mean Naruto's hot…which I don't believe so."

"Hey! I have been working out ya know!" Naruto defended himself and lifted up his shirt to show his chest. All the boys turned around and gave out "Ugh" and "Eww, we don't need to see!" If it was a girl, they would be perfectly fine and willingly drool but this was a guy, and this was **_Naruto_**. Tenten though, blinked a few times and looked down blushing yet again. 'This is living hell, being down here with **_boys_**.' She threw her cup of tea at Naruto, and then there was a 'crash', forward a rumble caused when Naruto moved back to dodge the shattered cup.

"Whoa," the blonde sweat dropped. "What was that for?" Everyone turned to look at Tenten and she bit on her lower lip, running upstairs without saying a word. While dashing, she bumped into the rest of the girls, but didn't dare to look at them. She just brushed past them and ran to her room – she couldn't stay here. No way, not around these people. It was bad enough that they were here for one month, but now she had to deal with Naruto and all the other guys…they were…they were disgusting!

---

"Hey um…" the pink-haired kunoichi looked around to see what had happened. "What's up with Tenten and the loud noise?" Naruto laid sprawled on the floor, his feet apart with shattered pieced of glass on the carpet. "Tenten attacked me…I think." He leaned back with a sigh and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The boys remained silent and Hinata walked over to Naruto, picking up the shards. "Don't m-move Naruto-kun…" she whispered, "It might hurt you."

Ino folded her arms and observed the scene. "Why would she hurt you? What did you guys say?" Almost everyone blushed and shook their heads. "N-nothing," Naruto waved his hands, "I guess she was moody or something…she seemed quiet and then just exploded." Sakura looked at Ino with a 'do-you-think-that's-true?' look and Ino nodded. She mouthed the word 'period' and Sakura understood. Of course, Tenten was to be moody for the next few days so it might've caused such a reaction.

"Alright," they responded and silently, the guys gave out a breath of relief.

"Hey!" Naruto yelped, "Isn't it dinner yet?"

"Naruto, it's 5pm, we do not eat at five." Sakura told him and sat down next to him as Hinata retreated to the kitchen throwing away the broken tea cup. Ino dropped herself on the couch next to Shikamaru and Kiba, yawning. "It's already five? I thought it was earlier…" "Will I wonder what you did upstairs to have time go by so fast," Shikamaru's mouth twitched into an evil smile. She knew what he was getting to and rolled her eyes. Chouji gave her a suspicious look, "What **_did_** you guys do upstairs?"

"Nothing!" Ino glared at him, "We just played a game."

"A game," Naruto stated flatly.

"Yes, a game!" Sakura yelled.

"What game?" Kiba asked.

"MASH," the blonde girl replied.

"MASH?" Lee scratched his head, not knowing what it was.

"Like…" Sakura searched a way to explain to them what it was. "Um, it sorta tells your future…"

"Here," Ino passed the paper that was Sakura's MASH result to Lee, having him gap. "SASUKE'S GOING TO BE YOUR HUSBAND?!" The Uchiha boy almost fell down as his name was brought up. "No way," he muttered and grabbed the paper from Lee. Though his name was there, "It's just a game, not true."

"Hopefully not," Naruto remarked and grabbed the parchment from his rival's hand. "Hey, I'm on Sakura's list of husband though!" He grinned, which made Sakura blush slightly. "Well…duh! I had to pick three people…so…I knew you better then anyone else so I thought I would…put you on it…" She hushed herself at the end of the statement, hoping Naruto would figure out the rest. Lee though, whined. "Then why aren't I on the list Sakura-san? Why is this…Shikamaru on the list?" There was a genuine look of jealousy on his face, "And I thought you were over Sasuke?"

She was caught speechless, "Well…you see," she glanced uncomfortably. There was a single glance at Sasuke and she turned the other way. "I…" "Sakura used to like Sasuke, so she put him down because he would fill one of the three spots under the category," Ino explained – knowing that Lee would continue to pry if they didn't have an answer. The girl nodded, "Y-yeah, he was one of my three choices…I just didn't know he would be chosen…"

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Can I play too? I wanna know my future!"

"You know Naruto; it's just a game…" Shikamaru had one of his legs on Ino's lap, making her blush furiously – though he didn't catch on with his action. He just yawned and glanced out the window. "But it might be true though! Although I do disagree about Sakura-chan marrying Sasuke…maybe that was wrong!" Naruto took out a pencil and flipped the paper Sakura used to play MASH on and copied down the categories. "What does MASH mean?"

"Its part of the game…meaning what you will live in…M for Mansion, A for Apartment, S for Shop, and H for House." Hinata shyly answered his question, fidgeting with her fingers. "I'm sure t-that…even though this is a game…it may be something m-more."

"Eh? Maybe…" he smiled and gave the paper to Sakura, "Please play with me---?!"

She couldn't say no, he seemed so happy. Everyone in the room felt happy. Although Tenten wasn't in the room, the living room felt cozy. Day three they were together...and having a good time. She just couldn't spoil the evening, so the sakura blossom nodded with a smile. "Alright Naruto, but just **_once_**."

**------------------------------------10:00 P.M; Bedroom #1**

"Today was so fun!" Naruto waved his arms in the hair, grinning like a fool. Although the morning went by boring, he had a great time with the guys. A light of hope sparked within him; maybe they could really get a long. And then Sakura actually played a game with him – although the choice he had as a wife didn't really please him, it was just a game. He didn't believe and would never allow his Sakura-chan to marry Sasuke, so that was that.

Hinata lied down on the other side of the room, her back facing everyone. The scarlet color on her face was still there since when Sakura announced who Naruto's wife would be. She felt her heart skip a beat and never even caught the phrase he said when the game ended: "Well, it's **_just_** a game after." She yawned and felt as if she could sleep in and dream about Naruto. It felt like bliss really, and she even forgot how Tenten was. A few hours ago, the other girl had worried Hinata since she seemed upset when she had run upstairs when the others were approaching down. 'I'll check up on her tomorrow…' That's right; she would make sure of it.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura folded her clothes and looked at him. He didn't say anything, but she knew he was listening. "What happened downstairs…with Tenten?"

"Aa…" he leaned against the wall and looked at her with his onyx eyes. He knew she was looking in them, and searching for an answer. It had always been like this…but he knew that she had grown tired of knowing him, and just let it come naturally. "Nothing happened," he reassured her and closed his eyes half-heartedly. It had been a habit for him to sleep up-right…it felt more…safe.

She knew that he wouldn't say any more. It was end of discussion, but inside…she hoped he would say…just a bit more. Her face reflected through the moonlight as it shone through the window, "Good night Sasuke."

**---------------------------------10:00 P.M; Bedroom #3**

"You left."

"And?" Tenten turned to look at him. He could see a flicker in chakra and he sighed – she was angry. But why though? It wasn't like Naruto or any of them said anything bad about her…hell, they didn't even bring her up. So why was she so angry?

He was leaning at the door way to the bathroom, and he saw that she was about to sleep. It might as well be left as it was. She was acting abnormal though, since the day they had come to this house. She seemed to get more moody, and he knew for one that she was getting her…thing…but she wasn't usual that mad at something so…little. "So…is anything bothering you…? There has to be."

"Oh, you're acting like a know-it-all," Tenten retorted and pulled the blanket over her head.

Woman, he could never understand them.

**-------------------------------Tsuzuku**

**Author's Note:** Day 3 has ended and I was laughing so much by the end of the fic. It was a bit of Tenten-angsty but yeah, things will fall back in place I hope. Maybe then there will be some NejiTen scene. There were actually tons of slight SasuSaku and NaruSaku parts in this chapter, so I actually felt relieved that it was just pro-Sakura. I'm sorry for NaruHina-lovers, I have yet to add any of those scenes unless you meant at the end of this chapter, lol. There were pro-Lee towards Sakura moments also and I guess this fic was mostly for –character-/Sakura, lol. Thank you everyone for making this Fic so great, your encouraging me very well and I'm trying my best to update. Hopefully by the fifth or sixth chapter, I will reach my 3 digits. That's my goal, and I hope you guys help me out D

**Review –**

**IHearVoices –** OMG! This is kind of like Laguna Beach, the O.C., or the Real World…in any case, its very good and well written! It's hard to find long, good stories lately! Congrats on being one of the best I've read in a while! lol-I'm such a know-it-all. Sorry!

Update soon!

Aa, you're right…its very hard to find long fictions these days. I try to make my chapters at least 10 pages or so. I'm also picky with the format I write it in – I'm not much of a 'italic-fan' so I don't really use those unless it's for 'flash-back' or anything. And due to my lack of English, my vocabulary is very limited so yeah, with this mark down – I try my best to at least get a good score for my spelling and grammar. But, Microsoft Word doesn't really check any of it, ne? And you know when you write a really long chapter but you don't feel like reading it all over it? I'm like that and at times I skim through the pages and then when I upload it in FF.N, I sudden realize: "Omigosh, I still have spelling errors!! –panic-." Lol, and I really like your stories as well! Update soon, my vote goes for SasuSaku in Day to Day!

**n1t3sama –** oO. Nice fic! It's really creative of u to make Sakura pretend to like Shikamaru, like it helps along SakuSasu and ShikaIno in a really original way.

To tell you the truth, I never thought about having Sakura pretend to like Shikamaru, lol. But then I skimmed through the list of couples and then I thought: "Why not have ShikaIno be my first victim?" Afterwards, the idea just popped in my head to have Sakura lie to everyone and let the rumors go around the house, just so make Naruto and Lee jealous, and Sasuke to ponder on the fact that Sakura has moved on. I felt evil though, and I wanted to stall the ShikaIno moment so that's why Ino's now "whatever" and forgets the whole fact that her half-best-friend likes her lazy-bum-comrade. I want her to realize that she has feelings for Shikamaru, and then have something dramatic start.

I know…the Ino-issue seems so dramatic more then humor –sigh- but I wanted to story to get a bit serious. Thank you for your review, and thanks for thinking of it as an original way XD

_Trapped_ copyright © 2004 by taiki-kun


End file.
